Tenths Hunger Games
by Andy Knightwalker
Summary: Como cada año, los tan temibles 'Juegos del Hambre' han llegado, y con ellos, los nervios de todos los jóvenes inexpertos en los 12 Distritos de Panem. Tsunayuki no es la excepción y teme que el seleccionado sea su querido hermano mayor, también pilar de la familia, Giotto. Pero todo cambia cuando el nombre que aparece durante la cosecha es el suyo… Fem27
1. Tributos

**Summary: **Como cada año, los tan temibles ''Juegos del Hambre'' han llegado, y con ellos, los nervios de todos los jóvenes inexpertos en los 12 Distritos de Panem. Tsunayuki no es la excepción y teme que el seleccionado sea su querido hermano mayor, también pilar de la familia, Giotto. Pero todo cambia cuando el nombre que aparece durante la cosecha es el suyo… ¡Que comiencen los décimos juegos del hambre!

**Disclaimer:** El manga/anime _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ y la trilogía de libros _The Hunger Games_ son propiedad de Akira Amano y Suzanne Collins, respectivamente. Solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro alguno.

**Advertencias:** Completamente universo alterno. Spoilers del manga/anime en general, hasta el arco de la batalla de los representantes. También de la película y el primer libro, nada más. Fem!Tsuna. Aparición de OoC complementario y muerte de personajes principales. Menciones de parejas como AllxTsuna, XS, B26, 6996, entre muchas otras (sí, habrá yaoi —inserte un gif de fangirlismo aquí(¿)—).

**Aclaraciones: **—diálogos y/o acciones—, «pensamientos y/o citas», (extras).

* * *

**Tenths Hunger Games!**

**Primer objetivo: Tributos.**

* * *

—_¡No quiero mirar! ¡No quiero! —Gritaba y pataleaba, intentando escapar de las personas que intentaban obligarla a ver la proyección sobre la pared. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se debatía por liberarse de los fuertes brazos que la sostenían, pero no daba resultados._

—_Observa. —Le ordenó una dulce voz masculina, suave como el terciopelo pero a la vez tan ácida como el limón._

_Y sin saber exactamente cómo, obedeció. _

_El cuadro resultaba monstruoso. Dos jóvenes notoriamente cansados, sucios, hambrientos, desesperados por salir de aquel martirio. ¿Lo único que los detenía? La persona que tenían uno frente al otro._

_El primero de sostenía en alto un filoso cuchillo de cazador, el cual daba la impresión de pesar cien kilos por la dificultosa manera en que lo tomaba, listo para atacar. El otro muchacho tenía las manos desnudas, pero eso no lo hacía menos mortífero. Sus ojos mostraban determinación, una determinación lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir de aquel horroroso lugar con vida._

_Tensó los músculos y se abalanzó sobre su contrincante._

_Ambos cuerpos chocaron con un chasquido sordo, la lucha de supervivencia comenzó; o mejor dicho, estaba a punto de terminar._

_El del cuchillo lanzaba desesperadas estocadas con la intención de golpear algún órgano vital, más el rubio no se quedaba atrás; esquivaba con agilidad los golpes y también proporcionaba los suyos, agregando una que otra patada. Los movimientos de los jóvenes se veían torpes, a consecuencia de días de deshidratación, falta de alimentos y descanso inadecuado. Pero eso era lo que significaba estar en la Arena._

_Poco después de lo que pareció una eternidad la batalla terminó, uno de ellos sería el vencedor, coronado como el décimo ganador de la masacre anual._

_Cayó de espaldas con un cuchillo enterrado hasta lo más profundo de su pecho, la cálida sangre emanaba a borbotones, tiñendo su de por sí sucia camiseta de un oscuro tono carmesí. Los ojos color miel que anteriormente se mostraban decididos, llenos de esperanza y vida, poco a poco perdieron su brillo. Ahora solo quedaban dos cuencas vacías, dos orbes tristes y opacos…_

_Giotto había muerto._

* * *

—¡TSUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

—¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! —El inesperado grito la despertó, logrando que chillara asustada antes de caerse de la cama.

—¡Tsuna! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó una preocupada voz masculina.

—Hmn —murmuró como respuesta. Sentía la somnolencia y desconcierto típicos tras despertarse después de un profundo sueño. Como pudo logró sentarse y sobar su adolorida nariz, la cual recibió gran parte del golpe.

Un pegajoso sudor frío le perlaba la frente y el cuello, aunque sentía el cuerpo acalorado, como un bochorno. Cubrió su boca para soltar un largo bostezo, además de tallar uno de sus lagañosos ojos, intentando recobrar la conciencia.

—¿De verdad estás bien? —insistió la misma voz de antes.

—Estaría mejor si no me hubieras despertado… —Balbuceó con voz ronca; sentía el sabor de la bilis en la boca—. Eres un tonto, Giotto-nii —infló las mejillas.

El aludido soltó una carcajada y le despeinó los ya alborotados cabellos.

—Es que no dejabas de gritar incoherencias —le explicó tranquilamente—. Además ayer me pediste que te despertara temprano, ¿lo olvidas?

—Mientes —murmuró aún adormilada—, dije que me despertaras temprano solo el día de la cosecha…

—¿Y qué día es hoy? —Le interrumpió el mayor, obteniendo un bufido y una mirada asesina por respuesta. Su intento de persuadirle para dormir un poco más había fallado—. ¡Ey, no me mires así! O Natsu sufrirá las consecuencias… —Sostuvo en alto a Natsu, un pequeño león de peluche anaranjado desde el cuerpo hasta la cresta, parecida a la alocada cabellera de su dueña.

—Dame —le arrebató al leoncito y lo abrazó con fuerza—. No quiero que me recuerdes que día es… tuve una pesadilla por eso —susurró, el simple recuerdo le causó un escalofrío.

—Son los nervios nada más —respondió su hermano en un intento de tranquilizarla, se agachó frente a ella y depositó un beso en su frente. —Anda, ya levántate pequeña.

—Si mamá —rodó los ojos. La luz del amanecer se filtraba por la pequeña ventana de su habitación, anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día, un horroroso día—. Además, ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano? Se supone que hoy es feriado y… —Debido a la _festividad _llevada a cabo las próximas semanas, los primeros días las clases eran suspendidas, los trabajos en las minas y armerías se veían reducidos a la mitad, además de que se cancelaban los entrenamientos… —oh —se detuvo en seco. Claro, el maldito entrenamiento.

—Ejercitarse un poco no está de más —se excusó con un encogimiento de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto—. Puede que este año sea el elegido para los Juegos, ¡así que tengo que estar preparado! Por cierto —añadió antes de que pudiera replicarle—, te quiero aquí antes del mediodía.

El mayor de los Sawada mostró la más amplia y radiante de las sonrisas, justo antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

—Solo le faltó decir «¡Felices Juegos del Hambre!» para que lo asesinara —se quejó, mordiendo con demasiada fuerza un bollo, logrando que el queso derretido que contenía salpicara sus mejillas.

—¿Y la comida qué culpa tiene? —inquirió su acompañante, que comía de un bollo de igual manera—. Estás haciendo un mohín innecesario, Sawada Tsunayuki.

—¿De qué lado se supone que estás Mukuro? _Kami-sama_ me odia… —Lloriqueó tras limpiarse el rostro, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre uno de los semi-destruidos escalones en los que estaba sentada, a las afueras de Kokuyo Land.

Kokuyo Land había sido un enorme parque de diversiones, mucho antes de los Días Oscuros. Estaba situado a las afueras del distrito en el que residía, entre las montañas que rodeaban al pueblo. Ahora era un inmueble más, que desde fuera mostraba claramente las cicatrices de la guerra. La pintura se caía a pedazos, las ventanas estaban mohosas y destrozadas, las ramas de los tristes árboles que le rodeaban crecieron a tal punto de bloquear la única entrada visible, impidiendo el único acceso visible al lugar.

Pero actualmente nadie hablaba de él, al parecer no tenía la importancia suficiente como para intentar restaurarlo o simplemente demolerlo, lo que le facilitaba las cosas a su residente y único amigo de Tsuna, Rokudo Mukuro.

El peliazul decidió hacer caso omiso a las quejas partidas por la castaña. —La joven Sawada está preocupada por su hermano… que ternurita –se burló, logrando que esta se sonrojara.

—C-Cállate… es normal preocuparse… —se removió incómoda, desde antes de despertar sentía una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago.

—¿Tu súper intuición te dice que algo saldrá mal?

—N-No tengo ninguna súper intuición, solo un mal presentimiento.

—Kufufufufufu~

—¿Tan bueno es tu humor hoy? —No pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de su malestar, era raro escuchar una risa tan prolongada por parte del mayor.

—¿Oya? —El aludido encarnó una ceja—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Usaste más _fu's _de lo normal —ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, con el tiempo había aprendido a distinguir los gestos de su… ¿amigo? No estaba segura del tipo de relación que mantenían, pero al menos era una persona que disfrutaba su compañía—, ¿puedo preguntar a que se debe tanta felicidad?

Mukuro rió de nuevo.

—Hoy es la tan esperada cosecha —Tsuna frunció el ceño, no necesitaba que se lo recordaran—, ¿no es maravilloso? Al fin veremos a veinticuatro personas pelearse hasta la muerte, un espectáculo completamente digno de ver —canturreó con un tono meloso que solo usaba para molestarla.

—¿De verdad te entretiene eso? Espera… ¿tienes televisión ahí? —Señaló la dañada edificación.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas joven Sawada —Mukuro suspiró, tras echarle una larga ojeada de pies a cabeza—. En todo caso, ¿no deberías ir a alistarte ya?

—¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡LA COSECHA! —Había olvidado el hecho de tener que verse presentable, y para ello tenía que arreglarse con tiempo. Se levantó tan rápido que estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero Mukuro la detuvo—. G-Gracias… Será mejor que me vaya… —Si no se apuraba, probablemente sería Giotto quien la asesinara a ella—. ¿Te veré entre los candidatos? —Bromeó, a pesar de que ya sabía que él no estaba enlistado.

—Por supuesto que iré, pero no me verás, aunque yo a ti sí. Kufufu~ Casi lo olvidaba… —agregó de último momento—. ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! Y que la suerte este siempre de tu parte.

Tsuna consideró lanzarle una roca, pero solo apostó por dar la vuelta e irse.

* * *

Se cercioró varias veces que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores para cruzar una pequeña brecha en la reja que limitaba el acceso del distrito a las montañas. Los únicos que tenían autorización de cruzar eran los agentes de la paz y los trabajadores de las minas (lugar donde se obtenían los minerales que enriquecían al distrito: oro, plata, cobre, cinc, plomo…)

A pesar de eso, la vida en el Distrito 2 no era del todo mala.

La población era pequeña a comparación de cuando Tsuna tenía cuatro años, pero ahora resultaba más seguro y acogedor. El Distrito se encontraba situado en las _Montañas Rocosas _de lo que alguna vez fue América del Norte, según le explicaron en la escuela. Las casas no eran muy grandes, pero justas a las necesidades de sus habitantes; aunque en teoría las únicas que encontrabas dentro era a las mujeres, en su mayoría madres adultas; porque los hombres trabajaban en las minas, se encargaban de la construcción de armamento especial para el Capitolio, o eran formados para convertirse en agentes de la paz.

Eso no significaba que los más jóvenes estuvieran todo el día rascándose la pansa. La rutina era la misma para todos: por la mañana la aburrida –según su criterio– escuela, y durante las tardes una especie de _clase extra_, llamada entrenamiento. Llevado a cabo en un edificio situado junto a la escuela militar, donde entrenaban a los agentes de la paz; consistía en una serie de ejercicios para perfeccionar el dominio de todo tipo de armas, resistencia física, métodos de supervivencia, etc. No era obligatorio, pero todos los jóvenes con edad suficiente lo aprovechaban.

A excepción de la pequeña Tsunayuki, ya que no era muy buena en ello. Solía tropezarse casa dos pasos, enredarse con las cuerdas, caerse en una piscina sin saber nadar, e inclusive se lastimó con gravedad al intentar manejar una lanza. Obteniendo el apodo _Buena para nada Tsuna._

Con un gesto de mano saludó a uno que otro vecino, a quienes conocía gracias a su mamá. Tsuna no era buena socializando con las personas, rara vez lo hacía. A veces se sentía sola y ansiaba la compañía de algún amigo, pero descartaba la idea en un instante, ¿encariñarse con una persona para ver después como era obligada a ir a una matanza? No gracias.

—Oh, ¡Tsu-chan! Gio-kun se estaba poniendo histérico —le dijo su madre con un tono angelical y una sonrisa igual de dulce al verla entrar por la puerta—, vamos, es hora de arreglarse.

—Hai, hai.

Dentro le esperaba un baño de agua caliente y un atuendo especial para la cosecha. Reprimió un gemido lastimero al ver lo que su madre quería que usara: un esponjoso vestido azul, con pequeños encajes rosados y zapatos a juego. —M-Mamá… —Comenzó a protestar, pero ella insistió haciendo un tierno puchero, después de eso era imposible negarle algo a Nana Sawada. Tras varios minutos de pelear con sus listones y su peinado, estaba lista para salir.

El vestido se ceñía a su delgada figura, además de que el pálido azul combinaba con la tonalidad ligeramente tostada de su piel; llegaba por encima de sus rodillas, y debajo de estas usaba unas suaves calcetas blancas, cubriendo los raspones en sus piernas. La alborotada mata de cabello castaña que nunca lograba controlar, era sujetada por unos moños rosados en dos largas coletas que caían por su espalda. Verse tan elegante le sacó un diminuto sonrojo, resaltando sus orbes color chocolate.

—Pero que niña tan guapa tenemos aquí —Giotto entró sonriente en la habitación; él no se quedaba atrás, siempre había sido bastante atractivo usara lo que usara. Si no fuera por la diferencia de edad de cuatro años, podrían haber pasado por gemelos. Tenían el mismo tipo de cabello alborotado, a pesar de que el suyo era de un brillante rubio que contrastaba con sus profundos ojos del color de la mantequilla derretida, también compartían la tonalidad de la piel y las facciones del rostro, pero a Tsuna le parecía que Giotto siempre se veía fresco, a diferencia de ella—. Me pondré celoso de los muchachos que se te acerquen… Mi linda Tsunita~ —Lloriqueó, hundiéndola en un muy posesivo y asfixiante abrazo.

—G-Giotto-nii… m-me estás matando…

—Gomen, gomen —se disculpó aflojando su abrazo, más no la soltó—. Te quiero hermanita.

—Yo también te quiero —respondió escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, y de nueva cuenta sintió la latiente preocupación en el fondo del estómago.

Caminaron junto con su madre hacia la plaza principal tomados de la mano, cosa que no hacían desde años atrás. La sensación la reconfortaba, pero aumentaba su mal presentimiento.

Llegaron frente al Edificio de Justicia, dónde se celebraba la cosecha. Siempre se mantenía limpio y ordenado, pero esta vez parecía brillar: colocaron tres enormes pantallas de alta definición para ver en vivo el evento, alzaron un podio en el que situaron unos asientos exclusivos para el alcalde del distrito, el representante enviado por el Capitolio, y el jefe de cada uno de los escuadrones de agentes de la paz (que se dividían en _White Spell_ y _Black Spell_). Y por último una enorme urna de cristal, llena a rebozar con miles de papeles blancos doblados por la mitad.

Casi todos los residentes se habían agrupado ya, los más enlistados situándose en secciones correspondientes a su edad.

—Buena suerte —susurró Giotto antes de partir a la última sección, entre los más grandes. Dejando a Tsuna en la parte intermedia, para jóvenes de 14 años.

—Igual tú.

Muy a lo lejos alcanzó a divisar a su mamá, Nana conversaba alegremente con otros adultos en la parte trasera de la plaza, ahí se agrupaban el resto de las personas. Padres con la esperanza de que sus hijos fueran los orgullosos elegidos ese año, muchachos mayores de 19 años y niños que aún no tenían edad para entrar al sorteo. Todos conversaban alegremente, algunos comenzaban a hacer apuestas.

El reloj marcó las dos en punto, hora de comenzar.

—¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos! ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte este siempre de su parte! —Canturreó el enviado del Capitolio Lussuria, dando inicio a la celebración. Era un hombre de unos 25 años exageradamente afeminado, portaba gafas de sol de un chillón color rojo, un abrigo de cuero negro con basto pelaje naranja, camiseta blanca y pantalón negro decentes, y encima de ellos un extraño faldón oscuro, junto con una rodillera de metal. Su cabello consistía en un largo mechón verde sobre una reluciente calva, una moda típica de los capitolenses.

Comenzaron los aplausos, gritos, y voces coreando la frase.

—Pero antes… veremos una película traída especialmente para ustedes —continuó, y las enorme pantallas mostraron dicha reproducción.

Era la misma de todos los años, sobre la historia de la creación de Panem, un enorme país que constaba de 13 Distritos y la capital de todos ellos, llamado Capitolio. Después de un tiempo fue cuando llegaron los Días Oscuros, la época en la que todos los Distritos se rebelaron en contra del Capitolio, pero doce de ellos fueron derrotados y aniquilaron al decimotercero en muestra de su abrumador poder. Ahí es cuando se firmó el Tratado de la Traición, decretando nuevas leyes para garantizar la paz, y la creación de _los_ _Juegos del Hambre_.

Los Juegos del Hambre constan de algo sencillo: como recordatorio y castigo por la rebelión, cada Distrito envía a dos jóvenes, independientemente del sexo, entre la edad de 12 y 18 años haciéndolos llamar tributos, para que participen en ellos. Los veinticuatro tributos son mandados a un enorme estadio al aire libre, donde tienen que luchar entre ellos hasta la muerte, y el último en pie se corona ganador, llevando orgullo y riquezas consigo.

—**Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar gracias** —cita Lussuria, terminando la transmisión—. Mou~ ¡Simplemente adoro eso! —Arrancó risas entre los ciudadanos—. Bien, bien… ¡hora de elegir a nuestros orgullosos tributos! —caminó hacia la urna, y de ella extrajó el primer papelito que encuentra su mano, el papel en el que pudiera estar el nombre de Giotto.

Tsuna no notó que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que estuvo a punto de desmayarse. La cabeza le dolía y el estómago aún más, pero no podía hacer nada.

_«Que no sea Giotto, que no sea Giotto…»_, pedía para sus adentros, llamando a cualquier Dios que la escuchara.

Lussuria regresó hasta el micrófono, el retumbar de sus pasos contra la madera provocaba un doloroso eco dentro de su cabeza, los segundos parecían siglos. Abrió el papelito con extremada e innecesaria lentitud, tomándose su tiempo para leer el nombre.

_«Giotto no, Giotto no…»_, intentó pensar positivo, había miles de papeles dentro, no necesariamente tenía que ser el de su hermano ¿verdad?

—Y el primer honorable tributo es… —empieza un cómico redoble de tambores, Lussuria abrió la boca para exclamar en voz alta—: ¡Sawada…

_«¡Oh no!»_

—…Tsunayuki!

* * *

**N/A: **Asdfgasdfjk... ¿se nota que tengo mucho tiempo libre? Es que mi obsesión con THG regreso después de que vi la película —oh si, porque vi la película por primera vez hace dos semanas. Aunque soy tributo desde que me leí los libros hace unos meses—, entonces dije ¿por qué no hacer los Juegos del Hambre con los personajes de KHR? ¡Que comience la matanza de mafiosos! (?) Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, jitomatazos... todo por review, y gracias por leer :3


	2. Tutor

**Summary: **Como cada año, los tan temibles ''Juegos del Hambre'' han llegado, y con ellos, los nervios de todos los jóvenes inexpertos en los 12 Distritos de Panem. Tsunayuki no es la excepción y teme que el seleccionado sea su querido hermano mayor, también pilar de la familia, Giotto. Pero todo cambia cuando el nombre que aparece durante la cosecha es el suyo… ¡Que comiencen los décimos Juegos del Hambre!

**Disclaimer:** El manga/anime _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ y la trilogía de libros _The Hunger Games_ son propiedad de Akira Amano y Suzanne Collins, respectivamente. Solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro alguno.

**Advertencias:** Completamente universo alterno. Spoilers del manga/anime en general, hasta el arco de la batalla de los representantes. También de la película y el primer libro, nada más. Fem!Tsuna. Aparición de OoC complementario y muerte de personajes principales. Menciones de parejas como AllxTsuna, XS, B26, 6996, entre muchas otras (sí, habrá yaoi —inserte un gif de fangirlismo aquí(¿)—).

**Aclaraciones:**—diálogos y/o acciones—, «pensamientos y/o citas», (extras).

* * *

**Tenths Hunger Games!**

**Segundo objetivo: Tutor.**

* * *

En una de sus visitas a Kokuyo Land, Tsuna decidió intentar entrar por una de las ventanas rotas del segundo piso, ya que Mukuro se había quedado dormido y olvidó quitar el oxidado candado que bloqueaba la puerta trasera (y único acceso). Trepó por uno de los retorcidos árboles que rodeaban al lugar, para su suerte lo suficientemente gruesos e inclinados como para que caminara sobre ellos sin problema alguno. O al menos eso creía, cuando a pocos pasos de llegar se tropezó cayendo al piso; la caída no había pasado a más que un buen susto y la molesta risa de Mukuro por casi más de medio día, pero el impacto la había dejado sin aire, mareada y tumbada por varios minutos en los que pensó que moriría.

Y algo así es lo que se siente cuando te das de frente con el muro de la realidad.

Escuchaba murmullos a su alrededor, suspiros de alivio y una que otra burla, pero los oídos le zumbaban ferozmente distorsionando las palabras, como si hubiera metido la cabeza dentro de un enjambre de abejas. Lo bueno es que no tuvo que adentrarse por el mar de personas que la separaba del escenario, poco a poco los jóvenes se movían a un costado creando una especie de camino libre, para que por ahí desfilara la _orgullosa tributo _del Distrito 2.

—¡TSUNA! ¡TSUNA, NO! —Gritó Giotto a sus espaldas, empujando a las personas para poder acercarse a ella, más no se volvió. Continuó con su andar hasta el podio, dónde Lussuria le tomó de la mano para apresurarla. E iba a decir algo, pero se escuchó otro grito—. ¡TSUNAAAAAAAAA! ¡TSUNA! —Levantó la vista para enfrentarse a los ojos cristalinos de su hermano, quién habló de nuevo—. N-No… ¡NO! ¡Yo… iré en su lugar! ¡Seré voluntario para ser tributo!

—Mou, mou~ No sé querido… esa no es la tradición —dijo Lussuria pensativo, en la corta historia de los Juegos del Hambre nunca nadie se había presentado voluntario, ni siquiera daban esa opción, tal vez fuera en contra de las reglas—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Dieciocho? Por lo que sabemos tu nombre podría salir de siguiente —canturreó dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta a la urna, dejando a una Tsuna inmóvil como una estatua en medio del escenario—. Ahora… ¿quién será la segunda personita afortunada? —Extrajo un papel de la urna, con demasiada rapidez a comparación del anterior, casi en ese mismo instante ya estaba frente al micrófono—. Y nuestro segundo tributo será… ¡Hibari Kyoya!

El aire contenido se escapó de sus labios con un sonoro jadeo, y por un segundo se permitió sonreír sinceramente. El seleccionado no era Giotto, ¡Giotto se salvaría!

—¡TSUNAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —Volvió a chillar en ese instante su hermano. Vio como dos agentes de la paz se acercaban a él, pero unos de sus grandes amigos fueron más rápidos, y ya alejaban al rubio de la multitud; incluso divisó como Nana se apresuraba a donde estaba su hijo mayor… que tal vez se convirtiera en el único.

Pero ahora era momento de enfrentarse a la realidad, el segundo tributo subía por las escaleras.

Dios, el karma, la suerte, el destino y cualquier otra tontería mitológica que existiera…. definitivamente todos estaban en su contra.

Un joven completamente apuesto de diecisiete años, brillante cabellera negra azabache, tez pálida como la luna y unos penetrantes ojos grises con un resplandor azulado. Vestía una fina camisa blanca, pantalones y zapatos negros a juego, y sobre los hombros llevaba una chaqueta del mismo color de la cual tenía prendida una banda que delataba su puesto como jefe del comité disciplinario. El prefecto del terror, temor de todos los delincuentes del distrito y los alrededores, un aficionado a mantener el orden, y que solía _morder a todos hasta la muerte_… ahora también un tributo del Distrito 2, Hibari Kyoya.

Se esforzó por no salir corriendo, a pesar del enorme miedo que esa aguda mirada le provocaba y… trago saliva, alejando un recuerdo que amenazaba con apoderarse de su mente, no era momento para pensar en desagradables situaciones del pasado. No solo sería enviada a su muerte segura, ahora también iría junto con alguien que no dudaría ni un segundo en atravesarle el corazón con un cuchillo.

—¡Demos un enorme aplauso a este par de jóvenes afortunados! —Exclamó Lussuria siendo inmediatamente obedecido, casi todos los presentes lanzaban gritos eufóricos y aplausos descontrolados. Claro, era imposible que no estuvieran felices, las posibilidades de que el distrito tuviera otro vencedor habían aumentado considerablemente.

* * *

Al terminar la ceremonia fueron enviados al Edificio de Justicia para que tuvieran la oportunidad de despedirse de sus seres queridos. La habitación era amplia y lujosa, tapizada con una suave alfombra de pelo de animal, sofás y sillones de terciopelo, demasiado cómodos. Menos mal que les dieron cuartos separados, porque la pose en la que estaba recostada era todo menos digna de una señorita.

Apenas se abrió la puerta, ya tenía a un enorme rubio sobre ella.

—T-Tsuna… mi Tsuna… Tsunita… —Escuchar los sollozos de Giotto le partía el corazón, desde que tenía uso de razón su hermano siempre se había mostrado sonriente y muy pocas veces enojado, pero jamás triste. Sus abrazos la dejaban sin aire, pero esta vez no le importó, incluso se las arregló para aferrarse a él con la misma fuerza.

—Tiene cinco minutos —dijo uno de los agentes de la paz desde fuera, en cuanto Nana entró. Los tres Sawada se mantuvieron abrazador por un largo rato, hasta que la despedida no se pudo prolongar más.

—M-Mamá… —Comenzó esforzándose por mantener un tono de voz firme, pero flaqueó en la última sílaba—. Mamá… —Intentó de nuevo, pero simplemente no podía, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Nana Sawada esbozó una reluciente sonrisa que brillaba como el resplandor sol, de esas que te dejan sin palabras, la dulce sonrisa que solo puede ofrecer una madre a su hijo.

—Te extrañaré estos días Tsu-chan… piensa que todo esto será como un campamento ¿sí? Como aquella excursión escolar —no pudo evitar sonreír, el recuerdo le resultaba gracioso—. Te veré cuando regreses, mi pequeña bebé —besó su frente, y el ardor en su garganta (provocado por las lágrimas contenidas) aumentó.

—C-Cuídate mamá… —Respondió débilmente. Nana hablaba como si de poca cosa se tratara, como si solamente fueran a estar un par de horas sin verse. Ella siempre había sido un poco demasiado ingenua, pero pensándolo mejor, resultaba más eficiente vivir en la ignorancia; ya que por eso mismo no parecía afectarle la ausencia de su padre.

—Tú también Tsu-chan —le acarició los cabellos—, les daré un poco de privacidad a ti y a Gio-kun —dijo y salió de la habitación.

Se giro de cara a su hermano, quién inmediatamente la abrazó de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? —Sollozó contra su cuello—. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera me dejaron ir en tu lugar… Tsuna… mi linda hermanita… —Sintió como su hombro se iba humedeciendo, quería llorar como él, desahogarse, patalear, chillar y huir. Pero no era el momento para eso.

—Giotto-nii… —Comenzó, pero este simplemente siguió llorando—. G-Giotto… —No hubo respuesta, solo otro sollozo—. ¡Sawada Giotto! —El rubio se sobresaltó y separó de ella, bueno, solo alejó el rostro de su cuello. —Cuida de mamá, tú eres todo lo que tiene ahora —sonrió, sonrió como nunca lo había hecho. Si se iba a ir, quería dejarle al menos un lindo recuerdo—. Sigue siendo el número uno en todo como siempre… hey, incluso deberías declararte ya a Daniela, se ve a leguas que se mueren el uno por el otro —soltó una leve risita, logrando un sonrojo en las húmedas mejillas de Giotto—. Vive, se feliz, no te deprimas… ese no es el Giotto que yo conozco, amo y admiro —acarició con las yemas de los dedos sus mejillas, eliminando todo rastro de agua— ¿de acuerdo?

No respondió, se limitó a observarla fijamente, como si fuera un extraño ser enviado del planeta Frufru.

—¿Giotto? ¿Nii-chan? G-Giotto-nii, se acaba el tiempo…

—Cierra los ojos —soltó de repente.

—¿Eh?

—Confía en mí —dijo su hermano, e hizo lo que le pedía.

Se estremeció al sentir un tacto frío contra la sensible piel debajo del cabello. La curiosidad pudo más, así que abrió los ojos para apreciar una cadena que colgaba de su cuello.

De esta prendía un objeto, que al tomarlo entre sus dedos pudo apreciar que se trataba de un anillo. La joya tenía una preciosa gema azul en el centro, y se alcanzaba a ver que dentro tenía un escrito en colores platinados, pero el texto no se distinguía con claridad, aunque le daba un brillo especial. Por lo demás era de un color gris oscuro, con pequeños relieves y detalles que lo decoraban en un mismo plateado que el texto.

—G-Giotto-nii… p-pero es tu anillo… —Si bien recordaba, ese anillo perteneció a su hermano desde que ella aún no nacía. Era el único recuerdo que albergaba de su padre.

—Lo es —asintió—, mi anillo de la suerte. Y mientras lo mantengas contigo, nada malo podrá pasarte.

Abrió y cerró la boca intentando articular palabra, pero las letras no salían.

—Confió en que lo lograrás, estarás bien —le aseguró con un tierno apretón en los hombros, en ese momento entraba un agente de la paz diciendo que el tiempo se había terminado—. Asegúrate de darle un buen susto a todos esos niños —besó su nariz—. Te quiero mucho hermanita, nunca lo olvides.

—Y-Yo también te quiero… y gracias —murmuró con apenas un movimiento de labios, y estrechó el anillo con fuerza. Giotto le dedicó una triste sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta.

La habitación quedo en silencio.

—Lo lamento Toto-niichan… —susurró con los ojos cerrados aprovechando la soledad, recordó la última vez que había llamado así a su hermano: diez años atrás cuando le regaló a su pequeño Natsu. Suspiró, tampoco tendría a Natsu y sin su pequeño leoncito de peluche le resultaba casi imposible dormir.

—Kufufu~ Hasta donde yo recuerdo mi nombre es Mukuro.

—¡Mukuro! —Exclamó sobresaltada. El aludido mantenía una sonrisa torcida, recostado cómodamente sobre uno de los sillones continuos—. ¿E-En qué momento llegaste? Se supone que solo puede entrar la familia…

—Si quieres me voy, solo tenía intención de despedirme. Pero en vista de que mi presencia te desagrada… —Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, pero Tsuna se las arregló para detenerlo agarrando su muñeca.

—N-No… quédate conmigo, no quiero que te vayas… —Reconoció con un sollozo, como el mayor no se movía se acercó cuidadosamente y recargó la frente en su espalda.

—¿Oya? —No tenía que verlo para saber que alzaba una ceja, y que cambiaba su expresión de tranquilidad a una de completa diversión—. ¿Es posible que la pequeña Sawada Tsunayuki se haya encariñado conmigo? Eso sí que es interesante.

El ardor de las mejillas sustituyó por completo al de la garganta.

—C-Claro que te quiero… —Comenzó en voz baja, arrepintiéndose en el acto—. Q-Quiero decir… e-eres mi amigo y p-pues te voy a extrañar… —Repuso entre tartamudeos, si se lo pidieran, señalaría ese momento en su _top ten _de situaciones vergonzosas.

Mukuro no pareció haber malinterpretado lo que la castaña le decía, o si lo había hecho no le importaba.

—Lo sé, lo sé, suelo tener ese efecto en las personas —replicó egocéntrico—. A todo esto —se giró para mirarle de frente, ni se inmutó por la cercanía de sus cuerpos—, ¿no estás nerviosa? Saldrás en televisión, todos los habitantes de Panem te verán en alta definición, todos tus errores y hazañas…

—¡Mukuro, deja de decir eso! —Regañó, pero un nuevo miedo se apoderó de ella… no era buena enfrente de multitudes. Gimió para sus adentros, su mala suerte solo iba en aumento.

—Ya, ya es broma —soltó una risita—, bueno, no lo es pero da igual. ¿Preparada para convertirte en la Décima ganadora de los Juegos del Hambre?

—Sabes que mis posibilidades son de cero o menos.

—¿Y tú que sabes de posibilidades? Si mal no recuerdo eres mala en matemáticas.

—Y para todo lo demás. Ya lo sabía, gracias —un aura de depresión se apoderó de ella.

—Por eso no vas a ganar —dijo el peliazul tras una pequeña pausa. Estaba comenzando a irritarle la actitud de Mukuro, ¿acaso solo había ido a recalcarle todos y cada uno de sus defectos?—. Una persona que solo se centra en lo malo de su ser jamás llegara a nada en la vida… adéntrate en ese miedo, deja que consuma todo en ti y tal vez, solo tal vez, así te des cuenta de tu débil voluntad. ¿Cómo esperas que tu hermano y tu madre confíen en ti si ni tú misma puedes hacerlo?

Por segunda vez en el día se quedó sin habla.

—Te estaré viendo por la tele —canturreó con su fastidioso tono meloso—. Buena suerte, Sawada Tsunayuki —salió de la habitación.

Se dejó caer agotada en el sillón, sintiendo el peso de las palabras dichas. Sabía que Mukuro tenía razón, su débil voluntad no le serviría de nada. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Una buena para nada como ella jamás tendría ni la mínima oportunidad de ganar los Juegos, inclusive dudaba el llegar a algo en la vida. Era absolutamente todo lo contrario al maravilloso Giotto: tímida, asustadiza, tenía malas calificaciones, y lo único en que destacaba era por su torpeza a proporciones épicas. Giotto y Nana confiaban en ella, en que se las arreglaría de alguna forma para regresar a casa con bien; pero no podía, los defraudaría y eso le dolía más que el hecho de enfrentar su sentencia de muerte.

Dio un respingo al escuchar el rechinar de la puerta, supuso que serían los agentes que la escoltarían hasta el tren de los tributos, pero la persona que tenía enfrente la dejó completamente sorprendida.

Unos platinados ojos azules le miraban con aparente desinterés, el perfecto rostro no denotaba indicios de emoción alguna; este era la copia exacta de la persona que sería su compañero, a excepción de que el clon era un par de años más grande y su cabellera era de un rubio pálido; otro de los hombres más temidos y destacados del distrito, Hibari Alaude.

Pasaron varios minutos —que le parecieron horas—, cuando por fin apareció un tembloroso agente de la paz vestido de negro diciendo que era la hora de partir. Sawada hizo un ademán de incorporarse, pero los fieros ojos del mayor la detuvieron y se sentó temblorosa, como un pequeño cachorrito en medio de la lluvia. También el agente parecía asustado, ¿y quién no lo estaría? Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a contradecir a los Hibari, a menos que tuvieras enormes deseos de morir. Eso le hizo estremecerse más, ¿acaso había acudido para amenazarla? ¿Para decirle que no se metiera con su hermano menor? O peor, ¿la mordería hasta la muerte ahí mismo?

—Cuida de él —dijo si alegría, ni preocupación, ni tristeza, ni nada. ¿Qué cuidara de él? ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿No era más probable que ella fuera la que necesitara protección? Sin comprender del todo la situación asintió, más como un instinto de supervivencia que por otra cosa. Alaude asintió de igual manera, dio la vuelta y se alejó a paso despreocupado del lugar.

* * *

Lo único que se escuchó en el trayecto del Edificio de la Justicia a la estación de trenes, era el parloteo de Lussuria sobre las comodidades extra de los nuevos vagones, también que con las nuevas líneas férreas podrían llegar al Capitolio en menos de dos horas. Ese dato le resultó inútil, de todas formas los viajes en tren estaban más que prohibidos, a menos que tuvieran la aprobación del alcalde y la ridícula cantidad de dinero requerido para el pasaje. Todo eso creado a partir de la rebelión, intentando cortar la comunicación entre distritos.

En la estación se demoraron cerca de media hora, para que los molestos periodistas tomaran imágenes de su salida desde todos los ángulos existentes. Hibari se mantenía con una expresión completamente aburrida, y Tsuna parecía la asustadiza niña pequeña de siempre.

Por fin subieron al tren. Pasaron directamente a un vagón-comedor, amueblado con mesas y vajillas de distintos niveles y decorados, una serie de sillas tan grandes que cabían dos Tsuna's en ellas, además de ser tan cómodas como los sillones del Edificio de Justicia. Todo estaba a rebosar de elegantes platillos; había todo tipo de carnes (pollo, pescado, res…) hasta cereales y pastas, postres saldos y dulces, ensaladas con sus respectivos aderezos y combinaciones, grasientas variedades de papas fritas… todo un buffet. En el distrito no había ningún tipo de carencia por ser de los más cercanos a la capital, pero ver tanta comida en un solo lugar resultaba intimidante. «Y pensar que los ciudadanos del Capitolio tienen banquetes más grandes que ese solo para el desayuno.»

—Mou~ ¡Pueden comer todo lo que quieran! Solo no olviden sus modales —advirtió Lussuria con un tono autoritario, como el de una madre regañona—. De momento yo iré a buscar a sus mentores —y salió por la puerta que daba a otro vagón.

Los mentores tenían la tarea de instruir a los tributos en métodos de supervivencia para la Arena, conseguir patrocinadores —personas con los bolsillos llenos de dinero, el cual podían utilizar para enviar algún objeto que significase la línea entre la vida y la muerte durante los juegos—; además de lograr con ayuda de los estilistas que sus tributos destaquen. Tenía entendido que el Capitolio asignaba a una persona para la tarea, pero Lussuria había dicho _mentores_, ¿acaso sería uno para Hibari y otro para ella? Si ese era el caso, esperaba de todo corazón que fuera alguna persona amable.

No sabía qué hacer, así que imitó a Hibari quién ya se encontraba sentado y mirando por la ventana, tomando asiento a su lado en silencio. La comida le hacía ojitos, pero prefería esperar a ver cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo en el viaje, no quería marearse o vomitar.

El maravilloso paisaje no tardó en inundar el cuadro de vidrio que era la ventana, se podía apreciar a todo color las montañas nevadas y toda la vegetación que rodeaba al distrito, inclusive alcanzó a ver uno que otro animal. Pero eso significaba que se alejaba de casa, y que tal vez no volvería. Ya ni se molestó en controlar las gotitas de agua dulce que corrían apresuradas por sus mejillas, ¿qué más daba mostrar sus sentimientos ahora? Mamá, Giotto y Mukuro ya no podían verla, no tenía nada de malo desahogarse un poco.

—Deja de llorar —habló una desconocida voz, seguida del disparo de un arma.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar, razonar o pestañear, simplemente saltó de su lugar.

El movimiento le provocó un leve mareo que pasó tan rápido como llegó, cuando se percató del olor a quemado, proveniente de la pila de cenizas que era la silla donde estuvo sentada hace cinco segundos.

—Primera lección… —Se escuchó la misma seductora voz de antes, hablaba con una seriedad mortal—. Cuando estés en los Juegos no debes mostrarte débil, las personas se aprovecharán de eso y lo usarán en tu contra.

En el otro extremo del vagón se encontraba un hombre, bastante guapo y… aterrador. 28 años aproximadamente, trajeado con un elegante esmoquin negro con corbata y una camisa naranja debajo; sobre la cabeza llevaba un sobrero de fieltro, proyectando una sombra que cubría la mayor parte de sus ojos, resaltando la amenazante aura asesina que le rodeaba. Sobresalían sus rizadas patillas a cada lado del rostro, que se componía de unas perfectas facciones.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la pistola que sostenía en su mano.

—¿P-Pero q-qué…? —Comenzó a balbucear ahogadamente, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo—. ¿Acaso t-tú eres… n-n-nuestro… mentor? —Preguntó con un susurro apenas audible, como si el hablar en voz baja cambiara el hecho de que obtendría una respuesta afirmativa.

—Mi nombre es Reborn —respondió el adulto—. Y no seré el dichoso mentor, esa palabra está sobrevalorada… —sonrió de lado—, yo seré tu tutor —levantó levemente la solapa del gorro con la punta de la pistola, dejando ver sus carnívoros ojos—. Es hora de comenzar las clases, _Dame-Tsuna._

Tragó saliva con fuerza, no había ni salido del distrito cuando ya comenzaban los Juegos del Hambre.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Piffle Priinces: **¿F*cking awesome? ¿Quién te enseña esa clase de vocabulario esposa? Tendré que hablar seriamente con tus amistades (¿) Aws tu siempre serás la número uno en todo —momento cursi—. Ya pues, soy feliz de que te gusten mis escritos gays :'3

**Alicechan3: **OMFG me alegro de que te gustara, me haces muy feliz con tu comentario T_T si te soy sincera dudaba mucho el publicar este fic, pensé que considerarían absurdo el hacer una combinación de THG & KHR! Este capítulo responde a tus dudas así que no vale explicarlo por aquí, y Mukuro no puede salir seleccionado como tributo porque… es algo que se descubrirá más adelante :B Asdfghasdk~ Yo también adoro el Fem!Tsuna, me gusta más que el Tsuna normal xD En si es un AllxTsuna y obviamente agregaré el 6927 aunque aún no me decido cual será la pareja principal… todo puede pasar kufufu~ Desde el próximo capítulo serán más largos te lo prometo, esto se podría considerar la introducción a la historia, ¡lo mejor aún está por comenzar! Gracias, espero disfrutes del fic (L)

**YukiKumo27: **Asdfghasdk~ Muchísimas gracias TwT haha yo también pienso eso, de hecho vi que hay un par de fics con esta idea, pero ambos están en inglés y no pasan de un capítulo así que no cuentan(¿) Me alegro de que te guste aws, espero disfrutes de los siguientes capítulos :3 ¡Saludancias para ti también! o3ó/

**Luna Jones:** ¡Yo también amo los dos! ¡Así que me esforzaré al extremo porque este fic le haga justicia a la genialidad de ambos! Omg prometo hacerte feliz siempre ;A; (¿) Aquí ya se descubrió al siguiente tributo huhu, espero disfrutes del resto del fic adorable personita :3

**Lizprincsama: **Shi, está por venir lo más intenso… ¡Gracias por dejar un lindo comentario! Disfruta los siguientes capítulos :D

**Usagi Grecia Desu:** Omg ser la autora me ha salvado de una posible lenta y dolorosa muerte, estoy agradecida con los dioses ;_; ¿Ya leíste los tres libros? ¿También eres tributo? ¿Real o no real? Creo que ya te amo (¿) Hahahaha x/D Lamento decirlo pero… son LJDH, así que veintitrés personas tienen que morir… pero si sirve de algo, te diré que los guardianes (Yamamoto, Hibari, Gokudera, Ryohei y Lambo) no morirán tan fácilmente~ Espero disfrutes de los siguientes capítulos :'3

**Rai Jones: **Espera… primosha del mal… rata inmunda, animal rastrero, escoria de la vida(¿) ¡me tienes jodidamente abandonada! —que tenía que ver— asdfk~ lo siento, tenía que desahogarme ;A; Bueno ya. ¿En verdad te gusta? Ains, muchas gracias ;/; aunque si comparas mis pobres escritos con tus awesome roles yo termino mal parada ;_; ¡No los leas! Te sangrarán los ojos por lo horribles que están D: —le pica los ojos(¿)— así también le hago un favor a la comunidad para que no leas lemmons, te van a pervertir… aunque bueno, sin comentarios lol 8D Te quiero más y te extraño así mucho demasiado :c

**Kuromokona:** Me imagino que si tu hicieras una versión también sería genial *-* Oh, ¡muchísimas gracias por el lindo comentario! Espero que disfrutes de los capítulos siguientes :D

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hibari Kyoya es el segundo tributo, mientras que Reborn ha hecho su aparición! ¿Las decepcione? Ya sé que muchas querían a Giotto de tributo, pero no… son los décimos Juegos del Hambre, ¡décimos! Por eso Tsuna tiene que ser tributo si o si xD De antemano mis más sinceras disculpas por publicar apenas, tenía planeado dejar capítulo desde el domindo pasado pero por asares del destino —mi fuck internet murió y ahora estoy aprovechando la pc de un familiar— no se pudo. Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, jitomatazos… ¡todo por review!

**_Sobre todo gracias a las adorables personitas que dejaron review, también a las agregaron a alertas y/o favoritos; y a todos aquellos que leen y no hacen nada(?)_**

Siguiente capítulo: _¡Tercer objetivo!: Capitolio._


	3. Capitolio

**Summary: **Como cada año, los tan temibles ''Juegos del Hambre'' han llegado, y con ellos, los nervios de todos los jóvenes inexpertos en los 12 Distritos de Panem. Tsunayuki no es la excepción y teme que el seleccionado sea su querido hermano mayor, también pilar de la familia, Giotto. Pero todo cambia cuando el nombre que aparece durante la cosecha es el suyo… ¡Que comiencen los décimos Juegos del Hambre!

**Disclaimer:** El manga/anime _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ y la trilogía de libros _The Hunger Games_ son propiedad de Akira Amano y Suzanne Collins, respectivamente. Solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro alguno.

**Advertencias:** Completamente universo alterno. Spoilers del manga/anime en general, hasta el arco de la batalla de los representantes. También de la película y el primer libro, nada más. Fem!Tsuna. Aparición de OoC complementario y muerte de personajes principales. Menciones de parejas como AllxTsuna, XS, B26, 6996, entre muchas otras (sí, habrá yaoi —inserte un gif de fangirlismo aquí(¿)—).

**Aclaraciones: **—diálogos y/o acciones—, «pensamientos y/o citas», (extras).

* * *

**Tenths Hunger Games!**

**Tercer objetivo: Capitolio.**

* * *

El tal Reborn le parecía terriblemente conocido, además de que no tenía finta de la típica persona del Capitolio (atuendos y peinados extravagantes de colores chillones), pero se encontraba en un estado de shock que no le permitía pensar con claridad. ¡Un tipo tan sádico como él no podía ser mentor! Aunque si consideraba que se trataba de los Juegos del Hambre... «¡No importa! ¡La vida no es justa!»

—Chaos —saludó con un perfecto italiano—. Entonces… ¿tienes una queja, Dame-Tsuna?

¿Cómo era que ese tipo conocía su apodo? Al igual que con Alaude se mantuvo en silencio, solo marcó una negativa con la cabeza, a lo que el _tutor _sonrió complacido.

—Estás molestando herbívora —se quejó Hibari a sus espaldas. Un minuto, si bien recordaba se había sentado al lado de Hibari, ¿entonces por qué lo escuchaba detrás de ella? Se giró para apreciar que estaba sentada en las piernas del prefecto.

—¡Hiiiie! L-Lo lamento Hi-Hibari-san —se apresuró a disculparse levantándose del lugar, con las mejillas coloreadas de un sobresaliente rojo.

—Si lo vuelves a hacer, te morderé hasta la muerte —sentenció alzando una de sus tonfas. «¡¿Por qué le permiten traer un arma?! Aunque Reborn también tiene una consigo… espera, ¡eso no es bueno para ti Tsuna!» Tomó asiento en la silla más alejada de ese par de maniáticos.

—Es un placer verte de nuevo, Hibari —dijo Reborn mirando al azabache con una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo bebé —asintió como saludo. Tsuna ladeó el rostro, «¿le llamó bebé? Espera otro minuto… ¡¿Esos dos se conocen?!» pensó desesperada, eso no podía significar nada bueno.

—Hibari tuvo la suerte de ver una foto mía de bebé y vivir lo suficiente como para contarlo —respondió Reborn a una de las dudas de la castaña. Parpadeó un par de veces repasando mentalmente las palabras dichas por el tutor.

—¡¿Acabas de leer mi mente?!

—Si te concentras es fácil saber lo que piensan las personas —respondió—, tu eres como un libro abierto Dame-Tsuna.

—N-No lo soy ¡y no me llames así! —Replicó ofendida—. ¿Cómo sabes de ese apodo? ¿Cómo es que Hibari-san y tú ya se conocen? ¿Quién eres? —Exigió saber, pero en vez de obtener respuesta una pistola apuntó a su cabeza—. ¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! —Chilló haciéndose un ovillo en su asiento, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se preparó para una muerte segura.

—Reborn deja de asustar a nuestra tributo —intervino otra voz masculina, Hibari chasqueó la lengua con molestia y alguien se inclinó frente a ella—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Abrió uno de sus ojos con lentitud, temiendo encontrarse con otro maniático.

Pero todo lo contrario a sus expectativas, estaba un sonriente joven de cabellera rubia que le recordó a Giotto; su corto cabello lo tenía perfectamente peinado y vestía una chamarra verde con basto pelaje beige en la capucha. En su cuello se divisaba un tatuaje negro que se perdía debajo de su camisa morada y reaparecía en el dorso de la mano; al menos él no tenía finta de que la fuera a matar en ese mismo instante.

—S-Sí —asintió tímidamente, abandonando su pose defensiva.

—Menos mal, no dejes que esos dos te asusten —rió, después extendió una mano hacia ella—. Mi nombre es Cavallone Dino, y junto con Reborn seremos sus mentores.

—Sawada Tsunayuki, pero me puedes decir Tsuna —estrechó la mano frente a ella, por primera vez en el día se relajó un poco—. E-Esto… ¿puedo preguntarte algo, Dino-san?

—Por supuesto, Tsuna.

—¿Ustedes tres ya se conocían?

Dino rió.

—Tsk, ¿acaso no ves la televisión todos los años Tsuna? —Habló Reborn adelantándose un paso—. ¿No reconoces a los vencedores de tu propio distrito? En verdad que eres patética.

¿Reconocer a los vencedores de su distrito? Observó con detenimiento los rostros adultos frente a ella, analizándolos a detalle. Ciertamente sentía que ya los había visto en algún lugar…

—¡HIIIIIIIII! ¡Eres Reborn, el temible ganador de los segundos Juegos! —Quién obtuvo el título del mejor asesino del mundo tras deshacerse de los otros veintitrés tributos el primer día, en cuanto obtuvo un par de pistolas—. Y t-tú eres… ¡Dino, el caballo salvaje! —Ganador de los cuartos Juegos del Hambre, logrando sobrevivir a la arena de ese año que fue un desierto, después conseguir domesticar a uno de los caballos genéticamente mutados por el Capitolio. He ahí el porqué de su apodo.

—Ya era hora de que acertaras en algo —respondió Reborn.

—También conocemos a Kyoya desde hace tiempo —añadió Dino con una sonrisa—. Sus padres eran íntimos amigos de los míos, por lo que tras su muerte él y Alaude se convirtieron en los protegidos de mi familia —recargó el brazo en la silla de Hibari y acarició sus cabellos negros—. Ha sido mi pequeño estudiante desde entonces.

—En tus sueños Bronco —replicó Hibari con molestia—, me aseguraré de morderte hasta la muerte si me vuelves a tocar.

—Tan lindo como siempre —rodó los ojos de costado—. Reborn lo conoció cuando nos mudamos a la aldea de los vencedores.

La aldea de los vencedores es una especie de colonia situada en la parte más exclusiva de cada distrito, compuesta de una serie de enromes y lujosas casas con todas las comodidades existentes, el vivir ahí era casi lo mismo que en el Capitolio; pero estaban reservadas únicamente para los tributos que hubieran ganado los Juegos. Hasta ahora solo había nueve ocupadas en todo Panem, y dos de ellas eran en el Distrito 2.

—Así que sé de antemano que Hibari es un buen peleador —Reborn caminó hasta quedar frente a Tsuna y la examinó de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa indescifrable—. También se que eres una buena para nada… así que dime, Dame-Tsuna —hizo un gesto con la mano para que se pusiera de pie—. ¿Por qué debería tomarme la molestia de entrenarte?

—Reborn no seas así con Tsuna —intervino Dino, mirándola también—. Ciertamente que no tiene aura, no parece audaz, también carece de impulso y no hay expectativa en ella.

—Tus piernas son cortas —prosiguió el de negro—, no posees ningún talento, y eres conocida por tu mala suerte. Tu capacidad como tributo es de cero —los dos mentores asintieron.

Un tick se apoderó de su ceja, ¡dos perfectos desconocidos la estaban insultando!

—Eres exactamente igual a Dino —dijo Reborn cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Re-Reborn! ¡No digas esas cosas! —El aludido se sonrojó—. Sé que dijimos algunas cosas malas Tsuna, pero no te lo tomes a mal —sonrió tras dirigirle un puchero al mayor de todos—. P-Puede que sea cierto… yo era un completo inútil antes de conocer a Reborn.

—¿Antes de conocer a Reborn? —Tsuna alzó ambas cejas por la sorpresa—. ¿Eso significa que Reborn fue tu mentor?

—Una de las condiciones tras convertirte en vencedor es ser mentor de tu propio distrito —respondió—. Las lecciones de Reborn son difíciles, y muchas veces pensé que moriría —rascó su nuca distraídamente—, aunque he de admitir que es genial.

—Y como podrás ver, convertí a Dino en todo un ganador —Reborn sonrió y bajó de nueva cuenta la solapa de su gorro.

—Si eres tan genial como dices, ¿por qué no ha habido más ganadores del distrito? —Inquirió Tsuna, si estaba en lo correcto esta era la sexta vez de Reborn como mentor.

—Porque yo no entreno a los débiles —se limitó a responder—. Así que te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿por qué debería tomarme la molestia de aceptarte como estudiante?

—No tienes porque hacerlo —respondió con la vista baja—, ya me resigné al hecho de que voy a morir.

—Eso no está bien, a mí tampoco me gustan las personas que no tienen deseos de luchar —Dino rebuscó algo entre los bolsillos de su chamarra—. Y si te rehúsas a esforzarte…

—¡Hiii! —Chilló cayendo de espaldas cuando Dino sacó la mano, pensando que sería un arma.

Pero era una pequeña tortuga.

—¡Enzo te morderá! —Soltó con una risita.

—Eso no está bien Dino-chan —regañó Lussuria quien iba entrando en el vagón, y se apresuró a ayudar a Tsuna—. Ya, mucho escándalo por parte de ustedes —dijo señalando a Reborn, Dino y Tsuna alternativamente—. ¡Mejor comamos un poco~!

Y todos obedecieron a _mami Luss, _como le apodó Reborn en cuanto este se distrajo.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa principal, mientras degustaban diferentes platillos de comida. Lussuria pulsó un botón y del techo bajó una televisión de pantalla plana, en el que verían las repeticiones de todas las cosechas del país.

En el Distrito 1 el seleccionado resultó ser Xanxus Vongola, un joven de dieciocho años y la reencarnación de la maldad pura. Se ceño fruncido acentuaba una oscura cicatriz en su mejilla, era de piel morena y complexión robusta, supuso que debido a que se ejercitaba; vestía prendas notoriamente de diseñador: pantalones ajustados del color de la noche, una camisa de vestir blanca con los primeros botones abiertos apropósito dejando ver un bien trabajado pecho, de la lateral de su cuello colgaba algo parecido a una cola de mapache, y unas plumas anaranjadas.

Pero lo que más destacaba era su mirada. Una tan penetrante, fría y asesina como combinación de Reborn, Hibari y Alaude juntos, en un profundo y brillante tono escarlata.

El segundo tributo no se quedaba atrás. Un tal Belphegor, que mantenía una enorme sonrisa burlona dejando entrever su blanca dentadura, le recordó al gato _Cheshire _de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas. _Llevaba una corona sobre su rubio cabello, que ocultaba sus ojos tras un largo flequillo. Vestía largas botas hasta las rodillas, oscuras como el ajustado pantalón dentro de estas, y una camiseta de rayas moradas con negro.

—Este año hay gran variedad —murmuró Dino masticando un trozo de pizza cuando terminó la transmisión, a la cual Tsuna hizo oídos sordos. Con solo ver a los tributos del primer distrito y el segundo del suyo, sabía que sus posibilidades de ganar se reducían a números negativos.

El viaje no fue tan largo como esperaba, poco menos de veinte minutos después de que la comida terminara el tren comenzó a perder velocidad. Porque habían llegado a la ciudad que solo ha podido apreciar por televisión y una que otra fotografía, la ciudad más grande de todas, la que rige a todo Panem: el Capitolio.

Los edificios variaban entre todos los tamaños posibles, de colores tan intensos y relucientes que parecían brillar de una manera irreal con los rayos naranjas de las últimas luces del atardecer. Las amplias calles llenas a rebosar de lujosos automóviles y personas con vestimentas extrañas, peinados fuera de lo común y maquillajes propios de un payaso.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó Dino a sus espaldas. Tsuna se permitió apartar el rostro unos instantes de la ventana para mirarlo y asentir con los ojos brillantes de emoción, hasta Hibari parecía sorprendido por la magnífica ciudad que se alzaba frente a sus narices—. Yo también quedé sin habla la primera vez que vine.

—También se le cayó la baba —añadió Reborn con una sonrisa divertida—, tengo fotos por si gustas ver.

—¡Reborn! Eres de lo peor… —Dino suspiró con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas—. Como sea, creo que las personas te quieren ver, Tsuna —señaló a la ventana. Ahí afuera, estaban agrupados cientos de habitantes del Capitolio y reporteros, esperando por la llegada de los tributos.

Al ver a tantas personas juntas, observándola con detenimiento, Tsuna chilló y se escondió detrás de Dino.

—¿Pánico escénico? —Inquirió este con una ceja alzada, la menor asintió—. Se lo que es eso, pero ya se te pasará —le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y la apegó a su lado—. Intenta parecer amigable, puede que más de uno esté dispuesto a patrocinarte.

Como pudo alzó su mano, la agitó en dirección de las extrañas personas quienes no tardaron en emocionarse y responder al saludo con entusiasmo, provocándole un sonrojo. También notó como las mujeres —y uno que otro hombre—, señalaban a Hibari para después soltar risitas y cuchicheos. La castaña comprendía ese tipo de reacciones, Hibari era realmente apuesto. Pero este parecía completamente desinteresado a las muestras de afecto o exaltación hacia su persona, después de un rato se dirigió de nueva cuenta al fondo del vagón, evitando la multitud.

Por fin llegaron a la estación dejando a la muchedumbre atrás, Tsuna suspiró aliviada.

—¿No estuvo tan mal verdad? —Preguntó Dino dirigiéndose a Reborn, aún con Tsuna debajo de su brazo—. Creo que este año nuestros tributos gustaron bastante.

—Sí —asintió Reborn, hablando con la misma seriedad del momento en que lo conoció—. Pero se necesita más que eso para ganar los Juegos.

* * *

—¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! —Chilló en cuanto Vincent, un joven de cabellos verdes y excéntricos tatuajes dorados sobre su morena piel, arrancó una tira de tela con cera de su pierna, llevándose con ella todo rastro de vello.

—¡Ya te dije que lo lamento! —Replicó el capitolense—. Pero es el último, ¿ves? —Canturreó sosteniendo en alto el trozo de tela, cubierto de una pelusa oscura—. Solo un baño más y te llevaremos directo con Bianchi.

Pasó las dos últimas horas dentro del Centro de Renovación, lugar en el que los tributos conocían a sus estilistas —en su caso sería él o la dichosa Bianchi— y los arreglaban para que resultaran presentables ante la audiencia. Desde el momento que pisó aquel lugar solo había sido tortura tras tortura: primero, tuvo que soportar que el equipo de preparación la viera completamente desnuda, para después meterla a una espumosa bañera y llenarla de champús, jabones y rarezas con olores chistosos. Segundo, los dolorosos tratamientos para darle uniformidad y brillo a sus uñas. Y tercero —el peor de todos—, que prácticamente todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cabello y parte de sus cejas, se quedara sin un solo rastro de vello.

Tras el tercer baño, le dieron un momento de intimidad en lo que llegaba su estilista, y le pusieron una fina bata para cubrir su desnudez. Vincent le aseguraba que no debía sentir vergüenza, pero era la primera vez que alguien la veía sin ropa, a excepción de su mamá. Se llevó la mano al pecho dónde debía estar el anillo que le dio Giotto, lo había dejado junto al resto de su ropa y el capitolense le aseguró que más tarde le regresarían todo, pero eso no evitaba la sensación de vacío.

—Así que tu eres Tsunayuki —habló una guapa mujer que entraba por la puerta, no parecía la persona típica del Capitolio a excepción de su cabellera en un tono rosa pálido (que obviamente no podía ser natural) y un brillo labial del mismo color, dando un toque especial a sus cristalinos orbes verdes—. Mi nombre es Bianchi, y seré tu estilista.

—Mucho gusto Bianchi-san —le sonrió con timidez, esa persona parecía amable y normal a comparación de todas las que había conocido hasta el momento—. Esto… ¿qué falta por hacer? —Preguntó con curiosidad y un poco de temor, no quería sufrir otra tortura física.

—Solo unos cuantos arreglos a tu cabello —dijo la pelirosada llevándose una mano al mentón—. No esta tan horrible como pensé… pero habrá que hacer algo con las puntas —y dicho eso, procedió al corte.

Dio un respingo al ver como el reluciente piso de la habitación se teñía de sus mechones castaños y lloró para sus adentros, a pesar de que siempre estaba despeinada amaba a su cabellera.

—No sé qué hacer con esta melena… —Murmuró Bianchi con frustración—. Está tan alborotada…

—A mí me gusta, déjala así —ambas mujeres se giraron a la persona que hablaba.

—¡Reborn! —Exclamó la estilista lanzándose a los brazos del tutor, quién le correspondió sin dudar y ambos adultos se hundieron en un profundo beso.

La escena le provocó a Tsuna un bochorno, así que desvió su mirar a lo que alguna vez fue su cabello.

—Entonces, ¿ya decidiste que traje quieres que le ponga mañana por la noche? —Preguntó Bianchi después de lo que parecieron siglos, obteniendo nuevamente la atención de Tsuna.

—Aún no, tengo que evaluarla primero —respondió Reborn examinando a la castaña, con Bianchi entre sus brazos. En ese momento recordó que solo vestía una corta bata, y se sonrojó intentando cubrir sus lampiñas piernas—. Bianchi… trae ropa para Tsuna por favor —añadió al notar el gesto impartido por la susodicha. Bianchi asintió, saliendo del lugar.

—Se ve que se llevan bien —comentó la menor en un murmullo, intentando desviar el tema de su semi-desnudez.

—Tal vez. Bianchi es mi amante… la cuarta.

—¡Reborn! ¡Eso no está bien! —Exclamó sin el menor intento de disimular su sorpresa.

—¿Por qué lo dices Dame-Tsuna? ¿Celosa? —Inquirió el tutor con una sonrisa torcida.

—¡N-No! —Sus de por sí mejillas sonrojadas, adquirieron más color.

—Los estilistas hicieron un buen trabajo —comentó Reborn cambiando de tema, aproximándose hasta quedar frente a la menor. Y como si la corta distancia no fuera suficiente, tomó su mentón entre los dedos para observarla detenidamente—. Tú tampoco serías una mala amante.

—Re-Rebo…

Bianchi carraspeó interrumpiendo el vergonzoso momento. El de las patillas soltó una leve risita y se alejó de la castaña, que ahora tenía más parecido a un tomate.

—Te esperaré a fuera Dame-Tsuna —dijo bajando la solapa de su sombrero—. Bianchi, mañana hablamos sobre el desfile —mostró las más amplia y seductora de las sonrisas antes de salir.

Bianchi lanzó un conjunto de ropa directo a la cara de una desconcertada Tsuna. —Que te quede en claro algo mocosa —dijo con tanto veneno como el del piquete de un escorpión—, Reborn es mío. Y haré lo que sea necesario para que sea siempre así —sentenció para salir también del cuarto.

* * *

—¡Muchas gracias Reborn! —Gruñó al ver a su tutor recargado cómodamente contra la pared del pasillo.

—De nada —respondió tranquilamente, ambos comenzaron a caminar—. ¿Apoco Bianchi no es un amor?

—¿Un amor? ¡Por tu culpa ahora quiere matarme! —Suspiró con frustración—. La vida no es justa…

—Te he dicho que dejes de lamentarte por todo —regañó apuntándole con una pistola.

—¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

—Haha, se ve que se están llevando bien —apareció Dino seguido por un renovado Hibari. Tsuna siempre lo había considerado alguien bastante atractivo, pero con los tratamientos del Capitolio ahora parecía más… _wow_—. ¿Qué te pareció Bianchi, Tsuna?

—Es todo un amor —respondió con sarcasmo, haciendo uso del adjetivo que mencionó Reborn.

—A que sí —el rubio rió con ganas—, no te preocupes, el escorpión venenoso suele ser así con todas las mujeres que se le acercan a Reborn.

—¿Escorpión venenoso? ¿Ese es el apodo de Bianchi? —Indagó con curiosidad, ahora recordaba haber visto un tatuaje con forma de escorpión en uno de los brazos de la pelirosada—. ¿Por qué la llaman así?

—Eso es algo que luego descubrirás —respondió Reborn recargando un brazo sobre sus hombros. Pf, sí que pesaba—. ¿No te interesaría más conocer a la familia de Dino?

—¿La familia de Dino? —Miró de reojo a su tutor, sabiendo que si volteaba sus rostros quedarían a escasos centímetros de distancia… no quería darle más motivos a Bianchi para odiarla, muchas gracias. Reborn señaló a la dirección de la que Dino y Hibari provenían.

Su barbilla cayó hasta el suelo. Detrás de estos dos se encontraba un grupo de personas, aproximadamente cien o más y todos vestidos con trajes negros.

—¿Te parecen demasiados? —Preguntó Dino divertido ante su reacción—. Efectivamente son mi familia, y aunque no quiera siempre me siguen a todos lados —soltó un bufido.

—Solamente nos preocupamos por usted jefe —habló la persona más cercana a Dino, un señor de avanzada edad con lentes y un gracioso bigote.

—Así es, el jefe suele ser muy descuidado —añadió un tercero, toda la _familia _estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Jefe? —Preguntó en voz baja a Reborn, que ahora había recargado su mentón en el brazo que mantenía sobre sus hombros.

—Dino es el heredero de una de las familias más importantes de Panem, así que todos ellos son subordinados de la misma. Y a pesar de que no mantengan lazos sanguíneos, se aprecian tanto como hermanos—Reborn sonrió amplio—. ¿Quieres ver al décimo Cavallone en acción?

Tsuna negó apresuradamente con la cabeza, pero el mayor la ignoró completamente. Sacó de un bolsillo un par de granadas, a las cuales quitó el gatillo con los dientes y las lanzó hacía el enorme grupo de personas. Todo en menos de un segundo; sin que nadie notara que fue obra suya.

—¡Dino-san!

—¡Chicos cuidado! —Gritó a su séquito.

Pasó como la escena de una película. Dino se abalanzó tan rápido como un leopardo en pos de los explosivos, sacando un largo látigo de alguna parte de su chamarra, el cual utilizó para apresar ambas armas con un ágil movimiento experto. Un momento después la pared más lejana del edificio estalló en mil pedazos.

—S-Sorprendente… —Consiguió balbucear, ¿por qué todo lo que pasó desde que quedó seleccionada resultaba tan impresionante?

—Y todo gracias a mí —murmuró Reborn contra su oído, el cálido aliento le provocó un estremecimiento.

—El jefe lo hizo de nuevo, ¡ese es Dino-san!, ¡el décimo Cavallone es genial! —se escuchaba entre las enormes filas de subordinados.

—No es para tanto muchachos —respondió a su familia—. ¡Es mejor que se vayan al hotel de una vez! Las cosas están _explosivas _por aquí —Tsuna no pudo evitar unirse al coro de risas—. Estaré con Reborn, así que no tienen de que preocuparse —añadió con un gesto de mano a manera de despedida. Algunos de los hombres se quejaron, pero resultaba difícil negarse a la radiante sonrisa y las dulces palabras que soltaba el apuesto rubio. Al final solo quedaron en el pasillo los tres originarios del Distrito 2.

—¿Dónde está Hibari-san? —Preguntó Tsuna al notar la ausencia del prefecto.

—Dino perdió a su tributo… —Canturreó Reborn.

—¡No ayudas en nada Reborn! —Refunfuñó a su ex-mentor; mirando los alrededores—. ¡Kyoya! ¡Kyoya! —Llamó al azabache entre gritos—. ¿Dónde estás? ¡Hibari Kyoya!

Caminaron por los pasillos que los llevarían a la salida del Centro, esperando encontrar a Hibari en el trayecto. Dino parecía la borde de un infarto por la desesperación, y Reborn disimulaba una risita, que la castaña podía escuchar con toda claridad ya que este seguía apoyando su peso en ella.

—¡Oh Kyoya! —Suspiró Dino cuando llegaron a un tramo de escaleras, los últimos ante la enorme puerta de cristal que era la salida. Hibari estaba sentado en el último escalón con la espalda recargada en una pared; además de una expresión de molestia pura—. ¿Kyoya, por qué te fuiste?

—Detesto, odio y aborrezco las multitudes —respondió secamente, con el mismo tono que usaba cuando decía «te morderé hasta la muerte».

—Ya lo sé, pero no debes irte sin avisarme prime… —No pudo completar su frase porque al pisar el primer peldaño, su pie resbaló y Dino rodó escaleras abajo hasta darse de cara contra el piso.

Reborn estalló en sonoras carcajadas mientras se sujetaba el estómago, hasta Hibari parecía sonreír.

—Dino es un completo bueno para nada cuando no está con sus subordinados —le contó Reborn entre risas.

—¡No te burles Reborn! —Le recriminó haciendo un mohín, aunque agradeció el no ser la única con dos pies izquierdos—. ¡Dino-san! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó bajando los escalones para auxiliar al rubio… y la mitad de ellos lo hizo rodando igual que su precedente, cayendo sobre el estómago del mismo.

Ahora Hibari no se molestó en disimular una carcajada y Reborn… bueno, Reborn estaba literalmente llorando de la risa.

—Al menos alguien se está divirtiendo —susurró Dino de manera sofocada.

—Lo lamento Dino-san —respondió Tsuna de la misma forma.

Otra pequeña risita se escuchó.

—En verdad que ustedes dos parecen hermanos, pero guarden su emoción para después —repentinamente la estancia quedó en silencio, Dino se tensó bajo su pecho—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Tsuna-chan?

La respiración se le cortó de golpe; todo su cuerpo estaba rígido. Conocía esa voz, era la misma de la pesadilla que tuvo por la mañana, esa en la que Giotto moría.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada del rostro de Dino para encontrarse con una persona inclinada junto a ellos, extendiendo su mano como ofrecimiento para ayudarla. Alguien vestido con una versión blanca del uniforme de los agentes de la paz y una capa negra ondeando sobre los hombros; debajo del ojo derecho poseía un curioso tatuaje en tonos morados contrastando con la albina tonalidad de su cabellera. Mantenía una dulce sonrisa, pero tan falsa como el cabello de la mayoría de los residentes de aquel extraordinario lugar.

Frente a ellos estaba el hombre más fuerte y temido de todo Panem: el presidente Byakuran Gesso.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Priffle Princess: **Obvio no te mataré, luego quien cuidará a nuestros 3438278 hijos (?) Asdfhfk~ Lo sé, Alaude es tan... jodidamente sensual (Al igual que Hibari, Mykuro, Belphegor, TYL!Xanxus...) xD

**Alicechan3: **GDJHSJDSDKJSK muchas graciaaaaaaaaaas, en verdad eso que dices me hace muy feliz T_T Sí~ Tsu-kun & Tsu-chan son tan adorables, además de que son los ukes de media mafia (y también de todas las fangirls ;/;) ouó ~~ Hahaha esa es la intención que les pateen los traseros a todos, pero ahora que han aparecido Xanxus & Bel-chan ya no estará la coa tan fácil, además que los otros tributos también serán súper fuertes... muajajaja *-* OMFG acosadora, te voy a demandar E_É (?) El 1827 es de mis prioridades, pero también el R27, G27, 6927 pueden conmigo ;/; y obvi meteré un poco de eso a lo largo del fic, yo te aviso cuando haya más MukuxTsu *3* JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJ me hice pipí de la risa cuando leí lo de la friendzone xDDDDDD ~ ¡Disfruta este nuevo capítulo! :3

**dayana27: **Yo también amo KHR & THG mucho demasiado *-* disfruta el capítulo y gracias por dejar review c':

**Luna Jones: **No mueras, no podría ser responsable de tu muerte ains~ ;A; Estás igual que yo, todo lo que tenga que ver con ambos me encantará siempre x3 ¡Lo sé! Reborn adulto es tan sensual.. que oh.. -sufre de una hemorragia nasal(?)-. JHFDSDJSJDKSAK muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario, tu también me haces muy feliz a mi T^T

**Rai Jones: **¿Castigo? Hoho eso te pasa por portarte mal... -se burla y le muerde la cabeza(?)-. Mis cariñitos son los mejores así que ni te quejes ;w; ¿Nani? Pero si vos sos mejor escritora, che(?) 8D Yo sigo prefiriendo tus rolles... algún día me los robaré todos y seré más awesome que tú! Kesesese~ ¿Yaoi Lemmon? bhdfdhjfdjfdjk ya quiero ver de que va eso... -pensamientos pochinos(?)-. */* Aws, mi primosha tan adorableeeeeeeeeeeee(L) -le muerde las mejillas aunque ya le ha dicho ochorrocientas veces que no lo haga(?).- loveiu :/3

**liziprincsama: **Hahaha esa es la intención(?) Actualizaré una vez por semana para que estés atenta :3 ¡Disfruta los demás capítulos! ouó

**kuromokona: **¿De verdad? Me alegro muchisisisisisisismo de que te guste mi fic, soy tan feliz ;_; No te preocupes, actualizaré tan rápido como pueda (una vez o dos por semana). Yo también adoro el Fem27 (L) tengo un pequeño gran trauma con eso xD ¡En este capítulo hubo muchos momentos R27! Espero haberte complacido :D

**Anónimo/a: **No me presiones E_É (?) Lols, disfruta del capítulo :D

* * *

**N/A: **¡Dino, Bianchi y Byakuran han aparecido! Metí un pequeño OoC (Vincent) pero no se a quién más poner de estilista... y no, ninguna de las otras mujeres de khr puede ser porque, bueno, ya lo verán más adelante xD ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Qué opinan de que Xanxys y Belphegor sean los tributos del Distrito 1? ¿Que otros personajes les gustarían que fueran tributos? La cosa se pondrá intensa... Como siempre ya saben: comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, jitomatazos, ¡todo por review!

**_Sobre todo gracias a las adorables personitas que dejaron review, también a las agregaron a alertas y/o favoritos; y a todos aquellos que leen y no hacen nada(?)_**

Siguiente capítulo: _¡Cuarto objetivo!: Voluntad._

_(...) —¿Otra vez lamentándote? —En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la punta de una pistola estaba hundida entre sus castaños cabellos, ahora amarrados en una coleta alta._

_—¡HIIIIIII! —Se alejó un poco, más el arma no se despegó de su cabeza—. E-Es que simplemente no puedo hacerlo, n-no soy veloz ni puedo e-esquivar cosas y suelo t-tropezarme…_

_—Entonces deberías morir._

_—¡¿CÓMO DICES?!_

_—Lo que escuchaste —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—. Si en verdad eres una persona que no sirve de nada ¿qué sentido tiene seguir viviendo? Te repito, deberías morir. (...)_

__Un pequeño adelanto. ¿Les parece buena idea que ponga uno en cada capítulo? ¡Nos leemos después! Chao~


	4. Voluntad

**Summary: **Como cada año, los tan temibles ''Juegos del Hambre'' han llegado, y con ellos, los nervios de todos los jóvenes inexpertos en los 12 Distritos de Panem. Tsunayuki no es la excepción y teme que el seleccionado sea su querido hermano mayor, también pilar de la familia, Giotto. Pero todo cambia cuando el nombre que aparece durante la cosecha es el suyo… ¡Que comiencen los décimos Juegos del Hambre!

**Disclaimer:** El manga/anime _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ y la trilogía de libros _The Hunger Games_ son propiedad de Akira Amano y Suzanne Collins, respectivamente. Solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro alguno.

**Advertencias:** Completamente universo alterno. Spoilers del manga/anime en general, hasta el arco de la batalla de los representantes. También de la película y el primer libro, nada más. Fem!Tsuna. Aparición de OoC complementario y muerte de personajes principales. Menciones de parejas como AllxTsuna, XS, B26, 6996, entre muchas otras (sí, habrá yaoi —inserte un gif de fangirlismo aquí(¿)—).

**Aclaraciones: **—diálogos y/o acciones—, «pensamientos y/o citas», (extras).

* * *

_Capítulo dedicado especialmente para **Piffle Priincess**._

* * *

**Tenths Hunger Games!**

**Cuarto objetivo: Voluntad.**

* * *

—No habrá desayuno ni comida hasta que termines, Dame-Tsuna —sentenció Reborn mientras que tomaba tranquilamente de su expreso.

Las tripas le rugían exigiendo alimento, pero conociendo los ideales de su querido tutor, sabía que cumpliría su amenaza de no dejarle ver ni una mísera porción de comida en todo el día.

Y pues, ¿por qué simplemente no cumplía lo que el mayor le pedía que hiciera? Porque era imposible. Literalmente imposible.

Frente a sí tenía un enorme circuito por recorrer. Comenzaba con una "simple carrera" evitando filosos cuchillos que salían disparados de la nada y trampas ocultas —que podía ir desde una pequeña trampa para osos hasta una mina explosiva—, seguida por una larga serie de barras colgantes que pasaban sobre una alberca de más de veinte metros de profundidad, la cual desprendía burbujas y olores desagradables; lo que indicaba que nada bueno pasaría si caía dentro. Y como si fuera poco también tenía que trepar por un extenso muro de escalada sin cuerda o arnés de protección, evitando avalanchas de polvo y piedras… claro, todo eso en un límite de tres minutos.

—¿Quieres apresurarte? —Preguntó Reborn tras degustar una galleta con descarada lentitud—. No sería de buena educación desperdiciar la ventaja que nos cedió Byakuran.

—Ya voy —refunfuñó Tsuna.

Byakuran.

El nombre le causó un estremecimiento, exactamente igual al del día anterior.

El momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron fue como si le hubieran inyectado agua helada en las venas; no se podía mover, ni respirar o inclusive parpadear. Muchas veces a lo largo de su vida había sentido miedo, pero nada se comparaba con el sentimiento que aquellos orbes violáceos le infundían.

—Lamentamos haber hecho un alboroto Byakuran-san —se apresuró a responder Dino en un pobre intento de eliminar la tensión del momento—, fue solo un pequeño tropiezo.

Byakuran soltó una risita.

—No pasa nada Dino-kun —el albino seguía inclinado frente a ellos con la mano extendida—. Lo que importa ahora es ver si Tsuna-chan se encuentra bien.

Tsuna permaneció inmóvil hasta que Dino le propinó un leve empujoncito.

—S-Sí —murmuró—. E-Estoy bien…

—Es bueno saberlo —al parecer la paciencia de Byakuran se dio por agotada y tomó la mano de la menor obligándola a levantarse—. No queremos que nuestros tributos sufran heridas antes de tiempo, ¿cierto? —De nueva cuenta rió, aparentemente era una persona muy alegre.

Al mismo tiempo Dino se incorporó alisando sus ropas y Hibari dirigió una mirada asesina desde su posición en las escaleras, ambos permanecían en alerta.

—Estamos bastante sorprendidos por su visita Byakuran —comentó Reborn en tono neutral. Tsuna dio un respingo al darse cuenta que el tutor estaba junto a ellos, no le había escuchado descender las escaleras—. ¿Podríamos saber el por qué de su visita?

—Oh Reborn-kun no tienes por qué hablarme de usted, ¿acaso no somos viejos conocidos? —Byakuran amplió su sonrisa mirando al de negro aún sin soltar la mano de la estática castaña—. Simplemente no podía esperar hasta mañana para conocer a los adorables tributos de este año —dirigió una rápida mirada a los mencionados—, estos Juegos parecen ser prometedores.

A pesar de su estupor, Sawada pudo apreciar que Byakuran desprendía un olor peculiar, azucarado, como un dulce. Le recordaba al aroma de los malvaviscos derretidos, pero detrás de eso sentía una especie de gusto amargo… algo que no pudo descifrar a ciencia cierta.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —asintió Reborn. El sombrero cubría su rostro y por lo tanto su expresión, pero se podía notar su mandíbula tensa al igual que los hombros—. Por lo que me preguntaba, ¿podría…

—…utilizar una planta del Centro de entrenamiento para evaluar a los tributos? ¡Pero por supuesto! No esperaba menos de ti Reborn-kun, siempre tan impaciente —Byakuran hizo un ademán con la mano libre para restarle importancia—. Solo no le digas a los demás mentores, se enojarán conmigo si se enteran de que les estoy dando un trato especial.

—De nosotros no saldrá nada —le aseguró el tutor con una sonrisa forzada.

—Me parece perfecto —Byakuran se giró de nueva cuenta a Tsuna y acunó las manos de esta entre las suyas como una plegaria religiosa—. Quisiera ver en cuanto antes las habilidades de Tsu-chan, parece alguien con una fuerte determinación… —sonrió—, al igual que su hermano.

—¿Conoces a Giotto? —Abrió los ojos como platos y preguntó aquello prácticamente sin pensarlo, inclusive había olvidado hablarle de «usted».

—Lamentablemente no tengo el placer de conocer a Gio-kun, pero no dudo de que sea una persona impresionante.

—Lo es —respondió por lo bajo.

Byakuran volvió a reír y le alborotó los cabellos.

—En ese caso esfuérzate para que puedas volver a ver a tu hermano —Tsuna se encogió en el acto—. Reborn-kun, Dino-kun, más tarde enviaré a alguien para que les de los detalles de la planta que pueden usar —por fin soltó la sudorosa mano de la menor—. Kyoya-kun, Tsu-chan, ¡que la suerte esté siempre de su parte! —Canturreó con su hipócrita sonrisa antes de devolverse por donde llegó.

Dino soltó un silbido.

—Eso fue… aterrorizante —Tsuna estaba de acuerdo—. Al menos podremos entrenar desde mañana, ¿eso es bueno no?

—Es una buena ventaja —Reborn asintió—. Pero hay que tener cuidado, Byakuran no suele dar regalos sin esperar algo a cambio.

Si Reborn estaba en lo correcto, Tsuna no sabía que es lo que esperaría Byakuran a cambio. Ciertamente dudaba el salir con vida de aquel circuito espartano. Quien quiera que se las hubiera ideado para crear esa cosa, era seguro que le faltaba un tornillo.

Se encontraban en una de las plantas subterráneas del Centro de Entrenamiento, lugar que servía de residencia para los tributos y su equipo (los mentores y el enviado del Capitolio) hasta que iniciaran los Juegos. Cada distrito tenía un amplio y lujoso piso, que albergaba enormes habitaciones individuales —cada una con sus comodidades como baño, sala de televisión, un armario completamente equipado—; un comedor con servicio las 24 horas, salas de estar y amplios ventanales con vista a la ciudad.

El Centro de Entrenamiento también hacía honor a su nombre, contando con pisos al nivel del subsuelo equipados con puestos que ofrecían enseñar a los tributos el arte de la lucha y supervivencia. Ahora Tsuna y Reborn se encontraban en uno de esos gimnasios especiales, mientras que Dino y Hibari se entrenaban en otro. Solo les habían permitido pasearse por el piso que les asignaron, pero Tsuna pensaba que no habría mucha diferencia entre ellos. O mejor dicho eso era lo que quería pensar, temiendo que los demás fueran peores que en el que se encontraba.

La estancia le recordó al entrenamiento impartido en su distrito. Obviamente el edificio cercano a su hogar era mil veces más pequeño que en el que residía actualmente, pero su función era prácticamente la misma: preparar a los jóvenes para una matanza.

Inevitablemente el rostro de su hermano inundó sus pensamientos, tal vez en ese momento Giotto se estuviera entrenando a pesar de que ya no era necesario que lo hiciera, pero el rubio no era alguien que pudiera quedarse quieto. Soltó un pequeño suspiro melancólico; y pensar que el día anterior todavía estaba paseando tranquilamente por su casa.

—¿Hola? ¿Tierra a Dame-Tsuna? —Sintió un golpecito en la cabeza que la trajo de regreso a la realidad. Se sorprendió al notar su posición, ¿en qué momento había caído de rodillas? Y peor aún, ¿cuándo fue que Reborn llegó a su lado? El mayor estaba acuchillado junto a ella, lo cual le señalaba como el culpable del golpe—. ¿Querrías terminar el circuito de una buena vez? No tengo todo el día.

—¡Reborn! —Exclamó sujetándose la cabeza, ahí donde podía sentir un chichón formándose—. ¿Estás loco? ¡Esa cosa es imposible de hacer!

—¿Cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera lo has intentado? —Inquirió alzando una ceja—. Según me informó Dino, Hibari lo terminó en menos de un minuto.

—¡Porque él no es normal! ¡Es como una máquina asesina o algo así! —Gimió—. Ni en mil años podré hacer algo como eso…

—¿Otra vez lamentándote? —En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la punta de una pistola estaba hundida entre sus castaños cabellos, ahora amarrados en una coleta alta—. Sabes que eso me molesta.

—¡HIIIIIII! —Se alejó un poco, más el arma no se despegó de su cabeza—. E-Es que simplemente no puedo hacerlo, n-no soy veloz ni puedo e-esquivar cosas y me tropiezo to-todo el tiempo…

—Entonces deberías morir.

—¡¿CÓMO DICES?!

—Lo que escuchaste —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—. Si en verdad eres una persona que no sirve de nada ¿qué sentido tiene seguir viviendo? Te repito, deberías morir.

Las palabras del tutor provocaron un extraño malestar en la boca del estómago, una mezcla de confusión con tristeza e ira… pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Ella era una buena para nada, una completa inútil que lo único que hacía era contaminar el aire del planeta. Pero a pesar de todos sus defectos, la muerte nunca había pasado por su mente y mucho menos como solución para sus problemas. ¿En verdad la muerte podría cambiar algo? Para ella de seguro que no, la torpeza permanecería de su lado como una sombra. Pero, cabía admitir que si muriera, Giotto y Nana podrían vivir plenamente su vida, sin tener que preocuparse por ella…

Se escucho el ruido de un arma cargándose, ahora tenía el cañón de la pistola apuntando justo al centro de su frente.

—¿Quieres que haga los honores? —Preguntó con una sonrisa indescifrable.

Lentamente Reborn comenzó a hacer presión en el gatillo…

«Voy a morir —comprendió. Irónico, ¿no? Ya había aceptado que en los próximos días moriría, pero algo muy diferente era el hecho de que muriera solo por algo tan simple como su falta de voluntad—. Giotto-nii y Mamá se pondrán tristes, pero se decepcionarán aún más al saber que ni siquiera lo intenté.»

Eso era lo que menos quería.

«Si tan solo tuviera la voluntad suficiente…»

La voluntad suficiente de intentarlo, aunque fueran sus últimos momentos con vida, lo haría haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que tuviera…

…y en ese instante algo hizo _click_ en su cabeza.

Todo ocurrió en milésimas de segundo. Su determinación se mostró como una carga de adrenalina que corrió por todos sus miembros, inundándolos de una misteriosa fuerza titánica que tensó tanto los brazos como las piernas. Antes de que la bala pudiera salir del cañón, echo a correr hacia adelante.

Solo con poner un pie dentro del circuito una mina escondida explotó, que logró esquivar a duras penas. La castaña continuó con su carrera a través del pequeño campo, moviendo las piernas a una velocidad inimaginable de la que ella ni era consciente, además de evadir con la agilidad propia de una danzarina las diminutas cuchillas que anunciaban su llegada con un inaudible silbido para el oído humano. Arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda, abajo, abajo, derecha; era el patrón que seguía para evitar dichos filos que aumentaban en cantidad a lo largo de la carrera.

Una persona normal no lograría correr ni medio metro antes de morir en una explosión o desangrándose lentamente; pero la joven Sawada salió de esta con éxito para encaminarse con la rapidez de un leopardo a la serie de barras colgantes, escalándolas en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo. Una barrote y luego otro, y otro, y otro, sus brazos cargaban con todo el peso de su cuerpo a través de la larga hilera. Pero no todo podía ser perfecto, y una de sus manos resbaló, dejándola caer de un chapuzón dentro del asqueroso líquido de la piscina.

—¡Esto no es nada! —Rugió sacando la cabeza del peculiar líquido, el cual era de un tono verdoso parecido al moho. A pesar de que no sabía nadar, hizo uso de sus extremidades para impulsarse hacia adelante, movimientos que parecían más a los de un pulpo desbocado que un nado normal. Finalmente llegó al tope, y salió de un salto de la alberca, chorreando al igual que un trapeador remojado.

La ropa mojada se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, facilitándole el andar hasta su último obstáculo y por mucho, el más complicado de todos: el muro de escalada. Su función era recrear lo que sería trepar por una la pared de alguna montaña rocosa. Jamás había escalado una pared ni mucho menos una montaña; lo más que había hecho fue trepar por un árbol… del cual obviamente cayó.

Pero ahora los sentidos referentes a la seguridad y el peligro estaban escondidos en algún rincón de su mente, siendo remplazados por aquella fuerza increíble que estaba enfocada a terminar el circuito con éxito. Así pues, una vez que encontró con facilidad las pequeñas aberturas lo suficientemente profundas como para que sus pies y manos cupieran dentro de ellas, comenzó a impulsarse hacia arriba sin temor alguno de caer o resbalar, inclusive cuando se desprendió una avalancha de sucio polvo con diminutas pero duras piedras no se detuvo, siguió escalando hasta que de un momento a otro dio con el fin de aquella tortura, dejando caer su cuerpo por completo sobre el muro.

Inhaló con dificultad llenando sus pulmones con el aire que la carrera le había arrebatado y se giró de cara al techo para facilitar su respiración. Una vez relajada cayó en la cuenta de todo lo que había estado haciendo… porque lo había hecho ella, ¿cierto? No estaba segura y aquello la dejó pasmada. Los últimos instantes de su vida habían sido como la exagerada escena de una caricatura antigua: imposible e irreal.

—¿Yo… hice… eso? —Hasta su voz le parecía como sacada de alguna otra persona e implantada por asares del destino en sus cuerdas bucales. Le recordaba al tono autoritario de Giotto, por lo que carraspeó para aclarar su garganta y de paso evadir a las lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer acompañadas del pensamiento de su hermano.

El golpeteo de unos zapatos dio por terminado su estado de estupefacción y se incorporó sentándose sobre las rodillas para ver de dónde provenía aquel sonido. El estómago cayó hasta sus pies al darse cuenta de la altura a la que se encontraba, lo cual le hizo aferrarse temblorosa al borde del muro, clavando las uñas en él.

—Un minuto treinta segundos —comentó Reborn desde abajo haciendo click en el cronómetro que sostenía en su mano. Tsuna no recordaba haberlo visto antes—. De verdad que superaste mis expectativas, Dame-Tsuna.

—¿Eh? —Parpadeó un par de veces en lo que las palabras dichas por el tutor cobraban sentido dentro de su cabeza—. ¡Menos de dos minutos! —Exclamó maravillada, ni siquiera recordaba el ridículo límite del tiempo.

—Aún así Hibari lo recorrió en menos tiempo —le espetó tutor, quien a esa distancia parecía más a una hormiga que a una persona. Tsuna palideció—. Pero como dije: sobrepasaste mis expectativas —no tenía que verlo para imaginarse su divertida sonrisa de lado—. Pasaste mi prueba Dame-Tsuna, así que oficialmente seré tu tutor.

Los castaños orbes se le iluminaron con un nuevo brillo, el brillo de la nueva esperanza que aparecía en su camino. ¡Reborn había aceptado ser su tutor! Ahora sus posibilidades cambiaban de menos cero a uno por ciento, y dadas las circunstancias era más de lo que podía pedir.

No era lo suficiente para ganar los Juegos pero al menos lo intentaría… por Giotto y por Nana.

—Ahora deja de tontear y baja —habló Reborn destruyendo su pequeña e íntima burbuja de felicidad—. Todavía te tienes que dar un baño y comer, esta noche es el desfile de los tributos. —Sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta—. Te esperaré en el cuarto de al lado —añadió mientras salía del gimnasio privado.

Tsuna sonrió, al fin su estómago tendría un poco de alimento. Pero antes había otra cosa—: ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE VOY A BAJAR!?

* * *

—¿Y este? ¿Qué hay de este? Oh… ¡También tienen un botón para hacer espuma! —Exclamó al tiempo que oprimía un botón del cuadro de opciones dentro de la ducha, el cual hizo que esta se llenara de un espumoso jabón con olor a rosas. A diferencia de los baños convencionales, en el Capitolio todo era tan moderno que resultaba ridículo así como en una película futurista: en vez de haber perillas que controlen la temperatura del agua, con solo oprimir un botón tendrás un baño caliente o frío; al igual que con los jabones, champús… hasta había aceites para masaje y distintos estropajos.

Una vez arreglada, Tsuna salió del enorme baño —en el cual pasó más tiempo jugando que aseándose— para encontrarse con Reborn, quién descansaba en un sillón de cuero blanco donde cabrían cómodamente seis personas. Frente a él se alzaba una mesa del mismo tono inmaculado y repleto de diferentes platillos que lucían extremadamente deliciosos. Su estómago rugió como si tuviera vida propia.

—A la próxima que tardes más de media hora dándote un baño —comentó el tutor una vez la castaña quedó sentada en el sillón al otro lado de la mesa—, Bianchi se encargará de eso.

—¡Respeta mi intimidad! —Gruñó al unísono que su estómago—. Ya fue bastante malo que ayer no me pudiera bañar sola, muchas gracias —y sin esperar respuesta o autorización comenzó a servirse toda la comida que cupiera en su plato, para después proceder a engullirla alegremente.

Reborn apoyó los codos sobre la mesa entrelazando los dedos de sus manos, sobre los cuales recargó su mentón y miraba fijamente las acciones de la menor, cosa que la cohibió e hizo que desviara su mirar masticando más lento.

—¿Y bien?

—Y bien, ¿qué? —respondió la menor con la boca llena.

Reborn suspiró.

—Para empezar, traga lo que tienes en la boca antes de hablar —Tsuna obedeció al instante, atragantándose en el proceso—. No te tengo que decir que tomes agua, ¿verdad? Bien —sonrió complacido una vez que esta le obedeció—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí atrás, en el gimnasio?

—No lo sé —se removió incómoda en su asiento; aunque cierto era que no tenía ni la más mínima idea del porqué de ello—. ¿Un ataque de adrenalina quizá? He escuchado que esas cosas existen.

—No son cosas, es una reacción del cuerpo ante situaciones de riesgo —le corrigió Reborn entrecerrando su mirar—. ¿Habías vivido algo como eso antes?

—No —respondió demasiado deprisa como para resultar creíble, y hasta alguien tan distraído como ella podía darse cuenta de eso. Bebió un pequeño sorbo de refresco para ganar unos segundos en lo que pensaba sus siguientes palabras—. Quiero decir… es la primera vez que me doy cuenta de que pasa.

—Así que no es la primera vez que ocurre —evidentemente no era una pregunta—. ¿Cómo fue que…?

—¡Tío Reborn! —Interrumpió una vocecilla infantil; ambos originarios del Distrito 2 se volvieron al lugar de dónde provenía el sonido.

Por la puerta entraba una joven que por su estatura bien podría pasar por una niña pequeña. Las delicadas facciones de su rostro la hacían parecer de porcelana y su sonrisa resultaba tan pacífica como un día de cielo despejado. El cabello, corto al frente y amarrado en una larga coleta baja por detrás, tenía un peculiar color verde que oscilaba al aguamarina, pero varias tonalidades más oscuras. Su vestimenta consistía en un fino vestido blanco que daba un curioso contraste en su pálida piel, pero lejos de verse mal, fomentaba su aspecto de muñeca. La única imperfección, por llamarlo de algún modo, era un diminuto tatuaje color naranja sobre una de sus mejillas; algo típico del Capitolio.

Pero esa niña obviamente no era una capitolense más. Había estado en las pantallas de todo el país hacía menos de un año, y Tsuna la recordaba perfectamente.

Con tan solo doce años y siendo originaria del Distrito 11, Uni Giglionero se convirtió en la ganadora de los Novenos Juegos del Hambre.

Aquellos habían sido los únicos Juegos que Tsuna siguió de principio a fin, la mayoría de las veces en compañía de Mukuro. Este solía burlarse del aspecto frágil de Uni, tan así que apostó una rebanada de chocolate en que no pasaría ni del primer día; al contrario de la castaña, quien apostó en contra de su voluntad que llegaría a las finales. Pero no era solo eso por lo que recordaba a la joven vencedora. Lo más curioso de aquellos Juegos no solo había sido que alguien tan joven ganara, sino que lo hizo sin matar absolutamente a nadie. Parecía que Uni sí tenía a la suerte de su lado, ya que siempre se encontraba en el lugar correcto y en el momento correcto, porque de una u otra forma se las había librado de lidiar con otros tributos o alguna de las trampas de los Vigilantes, además de que el penúltimo tributo había muerto al caerse dentro de una abertura en la tierra mientras intentaba dar caza a la Giglionero. Inclusive llegó a impartirse el rumor de que ella tenía poderes inhumanos, específicamente que podía ver el futuro, y por consecuencia siempre le iba bien.

Reborn se levantó para recibir a la recién llegada en sus brazos, un gesto tan paternal e íntimo que obligó a Tsuna a desviar su mirada sintiéndose como una intrusa; pero eso no evitó que se sorprendiera con esa faceta de su tutor. A pesar de tener solo un par de días conociéndolo podía imaginarse a Reborn de mil maneras diferentes, pero jamás le pasó por la cabeza que podía ser amable… o cariñoso. Los vencedores intercambiaron distintos saludos hasta que por fin uno de ellos pareció recordar que no estaban solos en la habitación, y los profundos orbes azules de Uni se posaron en Tsuna.

—Tío Reborn, ¿quién es ella?

—Una buena para nada —respondió el adulto, Tsuna se sonrojó en el acto y abrió la boca para comenzar a reclamarle, pero las palabras de Reborn la detuvieron—. Y es mi tributo este año.

—S-Sawada Tsunayuki —se presentó levantándose torpemente de la mesa, solía ponerse nerviosa a la hora de tratar con desconocidos. Hizo una pronunciada reverencia—. E-Encantada de conocerla.

—El gusto es mío Tsuna-san —para sorpresa de Tsuna, Uni la abrazó con demasiada euforia, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Pero para mayor sorpresa fue que el gesto no le incomodó; contrario a eso, se sintió tan tranquila que por unos segundos se olvidó de su situación actual—. Seguramente el tío Reborn te ayudará tanto como a mí.

—¿Reborn? ¿Ese Reborn? —Inquirió Tsuna señalando al tutor, quién le devolvió una juguetona sonrisa.

—¿Acaso conoces a otro?

—Pe… pero…

—El tío Reborn fue mi mentor durante los Juegos —le explicó Uni—, estaré eternamente agradecida hacia él.

—¿No se supone que solo puedes ser mentor de los tributos de tu Distrito? —Preguntó a Reborn, este se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no entreno a los débiles. Además —añadió, señalando con la cabeza un reloj que colgaba en la pared de la habitación. Ya pasaban de las cinco—; se te hace tarde para ir con Bianchi.

Tsuna palideció al instante. Maravilloso, había olvidado por completo que tendría que pasar las siguientes horas de su vida en compañía de una mujer que le había declarado la guerra, y todo por culpa de Reborn. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

—Buena suerte Tsuna-san —Uni le sonrió tan amplio que por un instante temió que sus mejillas se rompieran—, te estaré viendo durante el desfile.

—Sí es que no muero antes… —musitó Tsuna para sus adentros una vez salió del lugar.

* * *

La mujer frente al espejo le devolvió la mirada.

El lugar donde alguna vez hubo unos orbes color avellana había sido remplazado por la fina capa de unas lentillas anaranjadas, las cuales resultaban tan reales que cualquiera deduciría que ese era su color natural, además de brindarle un semblante maduro con un atisbo de ferocidad. Los que alguna vez fueron unos despeinados cabellos difíciles de domar ahora reposaban tranquilamente en su espalda, y los mechones que siempre habían desafiado a la gravedad se mantenían firmes en su lugar, perfectamente arreglados.

Tsuna alzó la mano hasta su rostro y la imagen del espejo le imitó, posando sus delgados dedos sobre una mejilla perfectamente lisa y sin rastro alguno de imperfecciones, más que un suave sonrojo artificial. Los labios imitaban el color de sus pómulos pero con un toque de brillo extra, y las pestañas se alzaban dos veces su tamaño, reforzando el nuevo aspecto de sus ojos.

La ropa no se quedaba atrás. Contrario a los sosos uniformes escolares y la ropa que comúnmente solía usar, su vestimenta era digna de una diosa. Un vestido sin mangas color ceniza se ceñía a su cuerpo y terminaba justo sobre las rodillas, creando curvas y relieves donde estaba segura jamás aparecerían, pero a la vez le daba un aspecto que su cerebro catalogó como _sexy_. En sus hombros desnudos posaba una amplia capa del color de la noche que podía sentir cómo rozaba con sus pantorrillas y atada por un firme nudo frente a sus clavículas.

Volvió a repasar de pies a cabeza la figura del espejo, _su figura_, le recordó una vocecita en su cabeza. Pero difícilmente podía reconocer ese reflejo como suyo. ¿Dónde había quedado la niñita que hacía no más de 48 horas estaba discutiendo con su hermano por despertarla temprano? Todo le parecía tan lejano e irreal…

Un golpeteo en la puerta le hizo regresar al presente. Aspiró profundamente un par de veces antes de darle la espalda a la desconocida del espejo y encaminarse hacia la puerta, dando pequeños pasitos ya que temía tropezar por culpa de los tacones de aguja que Bianchi le había puesto a la fuerza. En un principio pensó que se trataría de la pelirosada obligándole a apurarse, o inclusive Reborn para burlarse de su andar; pero con quien se topó fue con Dino.

Estaba realmente guapo, mucho más que de costumbre, pensó Tsuna mientras le miraba de reojo. Vestía una formal camisa tinto convenientemente abierta hasta el nacimiento de su bien formado abdomen, dejando al descubierto su bronceado pecho. También portaba unos pantalones blancos y una chamarra del mismo color, a la cual le habían añadido una capucha afelpada, además de que su cabello estaba peinado de una forma que pareciera rebelde sin llegar a ser informal.

—Los estilistas sí que hicieron un buen trabajo —comentó Dino mientras hacía un gesto para que saliera de la habitación y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas—, te ves maravillosa.

—G-Gracias —musitó la menor sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, por primera vez agradeció llevar una capa de maquillaje que cubriera su sonrojo—. Pero no creo que dure mucho —añadió junto con un suspiro agotado—, Bianchi me quiere quemar viva.

Dino rió con ganas.

—Lo más probable es que nos vaya a quemar vivos a ambos si no nos apresuramos —le ofreció el brazo de manera caballerosa, Tsuna dudó por unos instantes pero al final aceptó, agradecida por el apoyo que le brindaban la firmeza de sus músculos. Comenzaron a caminar—. Ya han usado ese tipo de material antes —le aseguró—, no te va a pasar nada.

De manera inconsciente se llevó la mano libre a los pliegues de su flequillo dónde había un diminuto dispositivo del tamaño de un pasador, que tenía la función de encender una mecha del mismo color de sus lentes contactos. Y según Bianchi, aquella llamarada se consumiría durante el desfile sin llegar a causarle daño alguno, además de que atraería la atención de los patrocinadores. Podría ser una buena táctica, pero albergaba sus dudas de que saliera intacta del contacto con el fuego.

—Ojala pudiera pensar igual que tú —respondió dejando caer el brazo a su costado.

—Es difícil, ¿verdad? Ser optimista cuando las probabilidades no están de tu parte —dijo Dino y Tsuna sabía que no se refería al dispositivo alienígena en su cabello—. A veces las cosas cambian tan ridículamente rápido que es difícil seguir el cambio. Pero lo que te puedo decir por experiencia propia es que de alguna manera te acostumbras, y al final te resignas por aceptar las cosas como son. Hasta terminas divirtiéndote.

»Sé que es una locura y que probablemente solo te confunda más —prosiguió—. Lo único que quiero decir es que disfrutes el momento, no te amargues hasta que sea completamente inevitable, ¿de acuerdo?

Luego de eso permanecieron en silencio, no un silencio incómodo, sino que resultaba difícil encontrar algo que responder a lo dicho por el mayor. Pero en cierto modo tenía razón y Tsuna lo sabía, más no significaba que lo fuera a aceptar tan fácil. Estaba ahí para morir. No había de otra. Lucharía, se esforzaría, pero difícilmente ganaría, aquello lo tuvo claro en todo momento.

Pero, como dijo Dino, se permitiría disfrutar del momento, no había nada de malo en eso.

Ya que sería la última vez que lo hiciera.

* * *

**N/A: **Y después de miles de años he vuelto a publicar un capítulo. Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo excusa alguna, pero por favor no me peguen ni me hagan arder en la hoguera... tengo hijos que mantener -whatthefuck- (?). En fin, ya retomé mi inspiración y estoy escribiendo los siguientes capítulos, así que ya no pasará un mes antes de mi próxima actualización xD Ahora no tengo tiempo de responder a los review uno por uno, pero se aprecian sus comentarios.

**_Como siempre miles de gracias a las adorables personitas que dejaron review, también a las agregaron a alertas y/o favoritos; y a todos aquellos que leen y no hacen nada(?)_**

Siguiente capítulo: _¡Quinto objetivo!: Entrenamiento._

¡Matta-nee~!


End file.
